Now That You're Gone, I Can Fly
by not4u2no2
Summary: Valkubus: Tamsin centric fic that occurs immediately after S05E07. "Tamsin backed up unconsciously to stop herself from reliving the most humiliating moment in all her lifetimes. A couple tears streaked down her face. Freya let her step back to allow her recover. Tamsin was hurt deeply by Bo and she was her family. But did she fall hard for a mark and get rejected?"
1. Belonging

Tamsin stormed out of the crack shack angry, upset, ashamed, betrayed, and very alone.

She wiped away the remnants of tears but had no idea where she was going. She sure as hell didn't want to go to her room there to face more humiliation from the succubus.

She still felt disgraced however since she was running away. But more so, the one person she both considered her family and lover didn't even bother to recognize their close relationship. It seemed the doctor, Dyson, Rainer, and everyone else was closer to Bo than her.

Did Tamsin make sacrifices for their relationship? Yes. She already took a bullet for her and drove off a cliff in an attempt to kill Hades so he would not get to Bo. Tamsin even helped her in her dawning and most of all was by her side, no questions asked. As roommates, they only got closer, or so she felt.

She even gave her body to her, but most of all her soul to Bo.

Tamsin did her best to swallow this better pill and put it all aside. She needed to regroup and she wanted NOTHING to do with Bo and the gang right now. There was no way she could face anyone with the way she was summarily dismissed.

She felt shooting pain in her heart as she stumbled into an empty parking lot. She clutched her chest and tried to breath. It was like she was stabbed through the heart, but there was no physical wound. However, Tamsin found that love cut her the deepest and she tried her best in vain to cope.

It began to rain, but at least in the rain, no one could tell if you were crying.

Where will she go? Tamsin mused confused and a total wreck.

Alcohol was always good, but no matter which bar she was at, Bo would find her and she hated her right now.

She needed to go HOME. She needed to return to Valhalla from once where she was exiled from and still to an extent event now. Freya was not very pleased with her still. Even then, Bo had managed to put on some magic slippers which got her the ability to travel into her kingdom. She just hoped Bo would just stay away.

It was then she was aware 4 heavy set men were approaching her. They weren't drunk but they were looking for trouble.

The lead one just spoke up, "You lost little lady? You look hurt." The others started to fan out and block Tamsin's way.

"BACK OFF NOW!" Tamsin spat out in pain finally releasing her hand over her heart. Now was not a good time.

"Hey a little morsel like you could get hurt out here," He patronized grabbing her arm.

Tamsin growled as the others surrounded her. "LAST warning assholes. Hands off me now by the time I count to one or else you will ALL be dead 15 seconds after that."

"Oh boy. Sooo scared," the chubby man said to her left encroaching on her personal space.

Tamsin hated humans but she was nice enough to warn them. She was still really upset remembering what Bo told her moments ago.

Tamsin just counted out loud, "10, 9, 8,"

'I love you. I do. But not like that.' Tamsin recalled painfully to what Bo told her.

"1!" Tamsin spat out skipping all other numbers.

'And I know you feel the same say too.'

That hurt Tamsin more than any other weapons she had experienced in all her life times.

Tamsin immediately head butting the leader in front of her so hard a stream of blood burst out of his nose and it was so hard, everyone heard a loud unmistakable crack. He collapsed on the ground DEAD since the bones in his nose were now slammed forcefully into his brain.

Valkyries were stronger than humans and now she wasn't even going to use her powers of doubt with her right leg kicking up behind her a heartbeat later to kick and make a field goal between the assailant's legs.

Tamsin's kick was powerful that it and made the man behind her lift high into the air grunting and howling in excruciating pain in soprano.

Elbows were next for the idiots to her right and left as one drew his knife beading a trail of blood in retreat.

He recovered and attacked then lunged at her with the knife. Tamsin caught it and redirected it to the other recovering attacker slicing his jugular with blood going everywhere. He was dead.

She then took control of the attacker's knife and gave it back to him, stabbing him several times through the heart. DEAD.

"Thanks for the knife," Tamsin mentioned without feeling taking and throwing it to land it between the attacker's eyes holding his family jewels. DEAD.

Tamsin was covered in blood as she breathed in the mist of the 4 pathetic souls.

"Have souls, will travel," Tamsin mentioned with a click to the dead leader without any emotion.

Tamsin heart was closed to everyone now and as such she was losing her ability to empathize. For Tamsin, it was for self-preservation since she wouldn't be able to function with them after her talk with Bo.

Valhalla awaited and she had conveniently 4 souls to give Freya too. They were my no means quality souls, but quantity mattered too and Tamsin took them down without even drawing her dagger.

She strode forward stone faced to a wall and the gate to Valhalla appeared and opened for her to which she entered hesitantly.

Freya was busy directing all Valkyries and staff at her posh hotel when she stopped abruptly. She felt Tamsin's presence.

Freya closed her eyes and used the telepathic link that all Valkyries shared.

'Tamsin? What brings you here? My A list client is still telling me you didn't deliver Bo to him yet again,' Freya brought up.

'I brought you 4 souls less than 5 minutes old. I need to talk to you,' Tamsin thought making her way to her from across the room.

Freya announced to all gesturing to Tamsin who was approaching, "There she is everyone! Tamsin, the twin sister of the dark, and fresh out of the battle never the less and she brought us souls she killed herself less than 5 minutes ago."

After getting everyone's attention surrounding her including Stacey, Freya continued glancing to all the 5 other Valkyries looking on at Tamsin, "Now only if all my Valkyries were that efficient."

All of them just looked down at the apparent jab Freya took at all of them.

Freya waved them away and Tamsin stopped just short of her.

"Hey," Tamsin said a little unsure of herself to Freya. As a matter of fact she wasn't sure of anything right now.

"Tamsin, have you found out what you wanted to do with your final life? I hope after not 6 BUT 13 other lives you would know," Freya queried.

"I… I wish to serve you once again," Tamsin meekly let out.

Freya thought about this and quickly responded, "Tamsin, you were supposed to be serving me all along. And now the one mission to deliver the Succubus to our A-List client has failed once more. I'd send others after her but apparently they have less experience than you and YOU even protect Bo."

"Not any more. I am free from her," Tamsin told her calmly trying not to get all emotional on Freya. It was frowned upon for Valkyries to show any emotion and most of all complex ones.

Freya's gaze searched Tamsin's soul and then carefully asked, "She is a queen in her own right. How do you not serve her since even Stacey says you are loyal to her friends but must of all Bo, the unaligned succubus."

"I… I don't want to talk about it," Tamsin stammered out. "All that matters is that short of re-engaging my only contract to capture her for the wanderer, I am yours to command." Tamsin took Freya's hand and nodded looking to the ground paying her the highest form of respect she could.

Freya was puzzled but Tamsin was being sincere from what she could tell. Tamsin hated her after all and her close Valkyrie click with a vengeance. Now it seemed that Tamsin was willing to return under her own volition. Something was terribly wrong and then she probed more.

"Did Bo Dennis hurt you?" Freya asked lifting up Tamsin's chin gingerly with her hand. She wanted to read Tamsin's eyes.

"No," Tamsin darted her glance away but firmly mentioned, "My injures, however minor, were from the 4 useless humans who tried to get their fix."

Freya knew that she was avoiding it and asked her more forcefully, "Did that succubus hurt you RECENTLY."

"N… No," Tamsin stuttered out losing her resolve quickly.

"I'm not talking about physically Tamsin," Freya clarified trying to get to the heart of the issue.

Tamsin just kept shaking her head but fell into a flash back.

'I am NOT confused. I'm not. I'm in love with you.'

'Tamsin, I love you. I do. But not like that.'

She backed up unconsciously to stop herself from reliving the most humiliating moment in her life. A couple tears streaked down her face which she quickly wiped away.

Freya let her step back to allow her recover. From what she just witnessed, Tamsin was hurt deeply by Bo and she was her family. But the emotions that Tamsin seemed to demonstrate, it was more. Much more. Did she fall hard for a mark and get rejected?

Freya brooded that now Tamsin had no family and she desperately needed one for support. She was one of them after all. But most importantly, that would mean that Tamsin would be more compliant if she graciously took her in. She had nothing to lose really.

Tamsin looked away and composed herself and then Freya softly stated, "Tamsin. You are one of us. You are our blood and we look after one another no matter the situation. Stay with us and join us for the next couple weeks before your next mission. I will talk to the wanderer on suspending the contract for Bo if you wish."

"Wha…? Suspend?" Tamsin responded confused attempting to make sense of it all.

Freya clarified stepping up to her and holding her arm. "We are all Valkyries; Harbingers of death and destruction. We are feared as such Tamsin. You forgot your roots. You abandoned your sisters and me. I want to offer you the chance to be that strong Valkyrie you once were. Never to be weak and never to be hurt ever again."

Freya brought her into a loose hug trying to sway her over to her side and whispered into her ear, "Bo will willingly go back to her father so there is no need for the contract really, but I need to tell him this so that he will not be angered by us."

"Oh? How?" Tamsin said with her head being buffeted by complex emotions.

"You can try and KILL Bo but that will never make you feel better if you succeed in doing so. You suffer from emotional, not physical pain and therefore, if you want to hurt her, you need to make her feel the emotional pain as well," Freya whispered.

"She's too powerful and cunning," Tamsin hesitantly brought her arms around to hug Freya back.

"Yes she is, but to make her feel the hurt you experienced, you need not go against her. Just take away her family," Freya smirked manically in the hug.

"Kill them?" Tamsin asked.

"Only if YOU wish it Tamsin. And if you need help from your sisters, WE are all here for you. But it is more fitting that you poison all of her relationships so she FEELS your pain. After that, she will have no choice but to slink back to her father, utterly devastated and broken in spirit" Freya released the hug and held Tamsin at arm's length.

Freya realized too that Bo managed to break Tamsin's spirit and as they say, an eye for an eye.

Freya felt Arin enter Valhalla so she communicated over the link to her, 'Arin, please see me and Tamsin in the main hall. I need you to show Tamsin around and let her settle in. She has finally returned to us.'

'Tamsin is here?! Of course,' was the quick response.

"Tamsin, I have JUST the thing to make you feel at home. Take some time off. THINK about what I said and in the meantime, you probably need to catch up with someone," Freya concluded spinning her around gently to a Valkyrie running towards them.

It was Arin. Tamsin's identical twin sister and as such they were splitting images of each other.

Without a thought Tamsin ran to her sister and they collided into a tight embrace, "Arin! I have not seen you in over 6 life times. How are you?"

"I'm fine sister. All that matters now is that the legendary Valkyrie twin sisters of light and dark are back together again," Arin rushed out holding Tamsin even tighter in the hug as if loosening it would cause her to disappear. She was over joyed to finally see her sister in her last life.

* * *

><p>AN: Had to get this out there. OK so some of you are wondering what is the end game? Do I have a big plot like I do for Demons Inside? Valkubus? Great questions!

To answer all of these tersely. NO IDEA. Yet. I'll play it by ear for this one.

Thanks for reading. Comment, fav and follow please!


	2. The Mission

Arin was more than happy to show Tamsin around the place like a giddy school kid. Also she made sure to fill Tamsin in on her last 6 life times.

Tamsin was impressed that Arin was able to hold into her lives and not get killed on missions. She essentially lengthened her existing lives and Tamsin was flattered that she did it all for her. Arin never lost hope that one day, the only twin sisters in Valhalla would be united once more. Tamsin wished she didn't squander her lives but what's done was done.

Tamsin was finally able to laugh again at Arin's often hilarious stories across her 6 other life times. It sure beat mulling over Bo.

It was good to be home.

Arin tried her best to cheer Tamsin up but for some odd reason, Tamsin wasn't all there. It was as if something kept preoccupying her mind during the periods of silence. She zone out several times like she was in shock. She needed to know more.

They were eating outside overlooking a lush green field even in the dark.

"Mmmmm," Tamsin pointed to her plate swallowing a bite. "Traditional Norse cooking, I haven't had this since I last saw you. Did it get better?"

Arin huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes, "No. As a matter of fact, they just changed chef duty to Rota so it got a little worse. Now Sigun, SHE makes the good stuff."

"I've been eating so much human crap that I forgot about how much I missed this," Tamsin smirked.

She wanted to share this moment with Bo. What was the point of enjoying something if the person you loved wasn't there?

'She dumped me,' was Tamsin's next thought as all warmth left her face.

Arin thought out quickly to Freya using the link, 'Freya, Tamsin isn't her bitchy, opinionated, stubborn, sure footed self like I remember. She looks like she is in shock and sad. I … I have never seen this before. Normally we snap out of it quickly.'

Freya's voice popped into her head, 'I believe that Tamsin gave her heart to the Queen, Daughter of Hades and Unaligned Succubus. She is otherwise known as Bo Dennis. Somehow Tamsin chose to love her.'

'But we can't love. We are Valkyrie warriors,' Arin rebutted.

'Valkyries, when they spend too much time earth side with no guidance from me or the sisterhood, pick up human habits and emotions,' Freya factually stated.

'I thought we just don't have that ability to feel complex emotions?' Arin thought back curiously as Tamsin zoned out just eating with her head down somewhat despondent.

'You do. But as a species, it is in our DNA to suppress and ignore it. A Valkyrie has to consciously CHOOSE to willingly override this with much effort on their part, but once it is done, there is no turning back. Once a Valkyrie feels love, they can't turn it off, or any other complex emotion off ever again,' Freya replied.

'So she was with a succubus, and was tricked into love,' Arin replied unsure.

'Arin,' Freya warned, 'Tamsin is now essentially a HUMAN who happens to have Valkyrie attributes, and NOT the other way around. You will be tested Arin and for once it isn't on a battle field. You need to give Tamsin something she no longer has, a family. Gods knows she will need it and more to recover and become a functioning member of our sisterhood again. If we are lucky, she may become at least half of the Valkyrie she once was.'

Tamsin and Arin sat there no longer eating but mulling over 2 very different but important things.

For Tamsin, she was still trying to deal with the fact that she ran away in full retreat from Bo. She had to face the fact that she was a coward. It was something that she never did. She just waved the white flag and Lauren just had Bo's heart the whole time. At the same time her heart still yearned for Bo to be next to her. She was played by both Bo and Lauren. How'd she get here to this point?

SHAME.

CONFUSION.

NUMBNESS.

As for Arin, she couldn't believe that one person could ruin her sister like that and it wasn't in a physical fight. Bo had Tamsin's heart and soul and the Valkyrie in front of her was now just a lifeless shell. How DARE anyone torture and essentially KILL her sister like that. That enraged her and her fists balled up reflexively.

ANGER.

RESENTMENT.

Arin slammed her fists on the table then threw the table aside in a fit of rage.

Tamsin was pulled out of her deep thoughts at Arin's outburst but was even more surprised at Arin grabbing her by her shirt and pulling her to her feet.

Arin barked within an inch of Tamsin and demanded, "WHAT were Frey's orders to you to deal with that freaking back stabbing slut of a succubus!"

Tamsin locked her hands on top of Arin's grip to stop her from executing further take down moves and yelled, "DO NOT EFFING hurt Bo! Don't you dare even touch her! I love her!"

"Listen you yourself sister!" Arin shook her as best she could to get her to snap out of it.

Tamsin swept her and pinned her to the ground and growled. She took demands from no one but Arin's words began to sink in.

"You are defending that whore who cast you out like a dollar store item in the TRASH," Arin yelled back even in a submission hold. "I bet she has a whole harem on speed dial and you're NOT one of them! Face it, she doesn't give a frack about you!"

Tamsin's expressions of fury melted away to one of defeat as she looked away and finally let Arin go. "Arin," Tamsin said as calmly as she could getting up but kept her back to her. "Freya told me that in order to stop hurting, I need to hurt Bo back emotionally by poisoning all her relationships. Even going as far as to kill the people I once considered family. They are good people."

Arin dusted herself off and put her hand on Tamsin's shoulder to comfort her from behind. She thought about it and scrunched her face, "Tamsin, you are my sister by blood. I am you and you are me and I will follow you to whatever end. Hey, you are dark. Since when did you give a crap about good people? That's my job."

Tamsin turned around and scrunched her face too and murmured, "You got strong drinks and time? I can tell you allllll about it then."

"Sure thing sis," Arin clicked with a smirk.

Tamsin and Arin fixed the table and chairs and spent hours on end talking about her lifetimes starting with Bo who suddenly barged into her life.

For Tamsin, Arin deduced, out of all her lifetimes, she only truly lived when she was with Bo.

Arin saw the bright, beautiful and powerful sister she once knew and for the first time since she was here, Tamsin laughed and smiled genuinely.

Although Tamsin did most of the talking, Arin could see just by the way Tamsin expressed herself about her time with Bo from the most simple and funny to the most pivotal and stressful moments, her sister was indeed at one point head over heels for Bo.

Could it be love?

Odd part about all of this was that Tamsin was stubborn enough to never get attached or submit to anyone, but for this succubus, she would willingly.

As the night went on, both were really sloshed due to the alcohol they consumed but still had a great time over all.

"…. Annnnnd IN the spirit of sharing with Bo, this time I invited a Hydra over and lured him into Bo's room feigning totally ignorance that Bo had just gotten home and was in the shower. Well….." Tamsin glowed and smirked manically.

"Oh gods! Hydras have 7 heads down in the southern plains. Did she take the bait?!" Arin chuckled almost spitting out her drink.

Tamsin reminisced and looked up to the sky and continued, "Ohhh yea. I timed it so that Ted or whoever his name was didn't have an opportunity to reveal his true 7 headed nature. With our spiking auras, Bo didn't even bother to towel off before she just grabbed him like a praying mantis and devoured him."

"Oh MY GODS! Was she able to handle him or did the predator become the prey," Arin leaned forward putting a hand on her mouth in shock but anxious to hear the rest of it.

"Well I left but kept tabs on them from down stairs and Bo was almost screwed literally and figuratively but barely made it. She was able to get the upper hand since strength wasn't his strong suit and he also had lower chi capacity,"

Arin's mouth dropped open in realization at what her evil sister was getting at, "You set her up so that she'd rolling in the sheets with the Hydra and not be fully topped off! Wow, that is evil. OK sis, I know there's MORE to this story, so …"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and continued pretending to be totally innocent, "I accidentally then had my built like a brick house Ogre friend come over for drinks and an upper body massage. Bo came down to get a drink on only her kimono when she spotted Tommy shirtless and ripped with extremely high chi capacity and THIS time Bo knew that she couldn't take him down but she surprised me. She acted like the prey and Tommy was all hers. She allowed him to take the more dominant position but wow… she was flexible, and in the end got her fill BUT she had to earn it. At first it was Bo the prey, but at the end she turned into a menacing predator from the way Tommy later described to me."

Tamsin paused and glowed at her triumph while Arin just burst out with a hearty laugh. "Well I am not one to watch so I went to my room but, Bo came up and slept with me in my tiny bed since Tommy was totally spent on the couch and there was a passed out Hydra in her bed. I got what I wanted in the end, a satisfied fully fed naked succubus that held me through the night who told me how evil I was to set her up like that. Wow. That was a little slice of heaven," Tamsin clicked.

Arin observed that Tamsin frowned and knew the other shoe was going to drop, "From those days forward, I relished waking up with Bo and it wasn't about rolling in the hay either. The group Cause and Effect said it best, since it was more about,

The things she said,

The books she read,

The way she looked,

When the morning came,

The time of night,

That I held her tight,

But I'll never forget,

The day she went away."

Tamsin stopped short of her confession to Bo about how she truly felt, but was thankful that Arin didn't push her. She was still processing what just happened.

It was already late into the night and both decided to retire to Arin's room. Arin insisted they sleep with one another even though Tamsin was ok with a cot or going to her room.

It was a long day for both and they quickly fell asleep.

Bo paced about the living room on her phone and urgently communicated, "Trick, have you seen Tamsin?... Yea, I know it's 4AM but she bolted out of here upset and I am worried….. All right…..fine… Call me if you see her ok ….. Thanks."

'What have a done,' Bo thought to herself collapsing on the couch as the consequences of her actions concerning Tamsin sunk in.

Since the oracles visited her, it not only told her who her heart desired most, but also gave the truth for a truth. She desired to be with both Dyson and Lauren. Dyson professed his love for her in deed through all his sacrifices. Lauren declared that she would always to true to her.

Bo hunched forward holding her head downtrodden, 'How the fuck did I miss all of Tamsin's queues?' she scolded herself but she already knew the answer. She was so wrapped up with having a complex open relationship with Dyson and Lauren that she totally missed Tamsin.

How she wished Kenzi was still around. She was her sounding board and also kept Bo in check as a sister.

She had already called Dyson and he put an APB out on her and on luck thus far.

The bigger question was, if she found Tamsin, what would she say to her?

That thought was dismissed when Lauren slid up behind her and hugged her.

"Bo, let's go back to bed," she reassured, "Dyson is working on finding her and will call as soon as he finds something. OK?"

Bo rested her hands on Lauren's and just mumbled and stammered out staring at the ground, "I know. I… I …. I'm really worried. The ancients, losing Kenzi, now Tamsin too? I feel like nothing is going right."

Lauren pecked Bo on the cheek from behind and just factually mentioned in a soothing whisper, "Bo, you need at least 6 hours of sleep to perform at your best. We all do. Please come to bed and we can address all those in a couple of hours. OK Babe?"

Bo just hesitantly nodded and turned around to peck Lauren on the lips, "OK."

'Babe,' Bo brooded. It brought up the same feelings that she had when Tamsin first called her 'girlfriend'. It felt forced and uneasy but Bo was so overwhelmed, that she didn't over think it.

Lauren was fine with Tamsin being gone out of their relationship, but the cost of Bo being sad didn't make it worth it she mused. She really did want Bo to be happy even though Tamsin and her made digs on one another all the time. She wanted Tamsin's memory to fade.

Lauren guided Bo upstairs and right before they climbed into bed, Lauren peeled off her silk pajamas which piled on the floor, "Bo, come on, you'll sleep better this way."

30 seconds later, Bo's pajamas also joined the messy pile.

Lauren was quick to find sleep but Bo couldn't stop thinking about Tamsin. How could she not? She was sleeping with another woman and by the nature that she was sleeping on Tamsin side, Bo could smell Tamsin's scent.

Even in Lauren's embrace facing away, Bo who was still wide awake whispered and hissed out to herself barely audible, "Tammmmmssssssiiiinnn"

Tears welled up in her eyes, shaking her head ever so slowly as the gravity hit her, "What have I done?"

Bo wept quietly and only just repeated 1 word through her muffle wails.

Tamsin.

Tamsin clenched her heart and screamed, "AHHHHHH! Make it stop!"

Arin was sleeping next to her and jolted up, "Tamsin! What's wrong!"

"I… I AHHHH! Don't know… My heart! It freaking HURTS!" Tamsin convulsed. "Like Uggg someone squeezing it!"

Arin had never seen this before and assumed it was a magical spell of some sort.

'FREYA! Tamsin is convulsing in agony all of a sudden. She isn't physically hurt.' Arin relayed as fast as she could.

"Hold on Tamsin! Freya is on her way." Arin hugged her to see if some of her pain would go away that way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tamsin shriek at the top of her lungs enough to wake everyone on the floor up.

'Hold her down and DON'T let her grab anything she can hurt herself with. On my way,' Freya though back grabbing her robe and jumping out of bed. 2 guards waited outside and flanked her as she ran to Arin's room.

Minutes seemed like hours as Tamsin was yelling bloody murder as if being stabbed constantly by an unseen enemy.

Arin restrained her as best she could but Tamsin was really strong, even stronger than her but she made due.

Freya burst and her guards flanked the door outside. She ran over to Tamsin and gave her a goblet to drink. "Tamsin, DRINK, this should numb the pain."

"Ahhhh!" Tamsin yelled but through her screams she gulped the caustic bitter concoction down.

It took a couple more minutes but at least Tamsin could now take the pain but still held her heart.

Arin was still by her side on the bed and Tamsin sat up and rested against her looking off distantly.

Freya finally asked, "Tamsin, this is important so I need an honest answer so I know how to treat you further. I know you don't want to talk about it but…" Freya looked over to Arin tell her to leave when Tamsin held onto Arin's arm firmly.

"Arin stays. You kept me separated from all the sisterhood because of the deal I made with the Blood King Trick. I have nothing to hide from her," Tamsin adamantly stated but realized that she just gave Freya, her goddess, and order so she added meekly, "Please?"

Freya just nodded and continued but formally stated, "Did you fall in…. LOVE … with Bo?"

Tamsin still felt a dull pain but just nodded. She was too embarrassed to admit it since Valkyries are forbidden to do just that.

Freya then followed up, "Did you make your feelings for her known in no uncertain terms?"

Tamsin hesitated but nodded once more looking away. She hated to admit she actually groveled for Bo love and affection. She felt weak.

"Did she return her feelings in kind?" Freya asked more sternly.

Tamsin found her voice and just weakly mumbled looking at her sheets, "I told her that I was in love with her but she told me that she love me, but not that way."

Arin was taken back. Tamsin had the guts to tell someone else that she love them. That was immensely brave of her but unfortunately; Succubi and Incubi in general have knee problems or more precisely commitment issues.

Freya looked confused, "Are you sure she didn't return her love in kind?"

Tamsin heart constricted and she winced in pain but finally blurted out, "I fracking begged for her love all right! No she just wants me for a convenient lay!"

Freya just smiled in understanding and put her hand on her shoulder and asked nicely, "Do you still love her?"

Tamsin was so messed up emotionally and at first her anger surfaced at how she was dumped in explicit terms and shook her head. However, tears came into her eyes and began to fall once more as she transitioned to a single nod before burying her face into her sister.

Arin never saw love before, and it looked like Tamsin did really love Bo. She held her broken sister and stroked her back as Freya sat on the bed as well and put her arm around Tamsin.

"Tamsin, you are partially bonded to Bo. If you were fully bonded, my elixir would not be nearly as effective. What you are feeling now is her yearning and searching for you. She wants you be her side." Freya clarified.

Even crying quietly, Tamsin just spat back, "No she doesn't. She's probably sleeping with that fucking terrorist, low life, back stabbing, human doctor! She just wants me in her … her freaking harem."

Freya looked up to see how best to phase this, "Our scared texts say that the only way you can feel pain from being apart in a bond of any type is if they do….. CARE DEEPLY … about you."

Tamsin jerked her head around and gave Freya a dead serious stare and wiped her tears away, "HOW do I stop this and don't give me any crap or fluff got it?!"

Freya was not use to Tamsin's direct nature but because of her being in pain, she just put up with it and relayed, "Kill the succubus, or make it so she no longer thinks about you in an affectionate manner. In other words, you need her to hate you. If you go this route the bond will reverse itself and the pain will go away."

Tamsin felt the pain return and winced once more, "A heart for a heart." Tamsin grunted out and turned to Arin spitting out in distain, "Time to torture and kill Kenzi, Bo's heart, and you're coming with me."

Arin just nodded eagerly. Finally, the strong sister she knew.

Freya got up and nodded, but set a pill down on the side table, "Arin, this will help Tamsin sleep tonight while Bo is still calling out for her."

Arin just nodded and Freya took her leave.

* * *

><p>AN: Comment, fav and follow please.


	3. Burning Down The House

A/N: This story is now set as a Valkubus end game.

* * *

><p>Arin was awoken in the early AM by the sound of someone sharpening a blade manually with a stone. She peered over to the sound and it was Tamsin. She was working on her sword.<p>

Arin observed that Tamsin's face was devoid of any emotions but she was determined. That was good. She no longer was suffering from shock and inaction. Arin wanted Bo to PAY for hurting her sister like this.

She got up too and didn't even bother to say a word as she pulled out her weapons as well and got them ready.

The Valkyrie Twins Sisters of Light and Dark were back and now more dangerous than ever as they prepared for the battle that lay ahead for them.

Bo woke up to someone holding her with their head resting her chest under the crook of her chin. She was embracing them as well. She just reflexively brought them in tightly to her.

The fog was still clearing from her head as she lay there nude under the sheets but the process was helped along as the woman in her arms grunted and slowly propped her head up to look to Bo.

LAUREN.

"Hey babe." Lauren murmured all sleepy eyed with a smirk of satisfaction. She just loved Bo's look and smell in the AM. It was at this time she looked most at peace and her smell wasn't diluted with perfume, but it was just Bo through and through. She was a little concerned that Bo's face was scrawled with hints of regret.

"Hey," Bo smiled broadly. She wanted to say more but nothing came out.

Lauren knew at this point she was competing with Tamsin. Tamsin was the one, up until yesterday Bo woke up with. She wanted to address the issue head on but it wasn't wise to do so with the hurt so fresh. She also might end up on the losing end she deduced.

What if, Lauren mused, she was just Bo's friend and empathized with her? It would be a dangerous cat and mouse game. If she played it too well, Bo would just wind up with Tamsin again but if she empathized just enough, Bo would be able to work Tamsin out and let her go.

The one question Lauren had to ask herself was how Tamsin made such quick inroads into Bo's heart? Bo was not only worried about her like she should, but Bo's eyes were slightly bloodshot which meant that she was crying for Tamsin early this morning.

As for Tamsin falling for Bo? That too was an odd turn of events. Tamsin hated Bo, but they grew to respect one another as time went on, but for the ice queen to fall in love with Bo? Impossible. Being reborn and raised by Kenzi did change her quite a bit though.

Lauren locked onto Bo's deep expressive eyes and just smirked, "Hey Bo, why don't you call Dyson to see if he has any updates?"

Bo just nodded and appreciated Lauren's patience and understanding. She reached over to her bed side table and picked up her call phone and dialed Dyson.

While trying to connect, Bo sat up and covered herself with the thin sheet. Lauren knelt behind her keeping a section of the sheets for herself and started to give Bo a shoulder rub.

"Hey Dyson, Yea it's me….. Uh huh. Yea… OK, Thanks. Let me know… yea… OK Bye," Bo hung up on a sad note. Dyson didn't turn up anything except of the fact that it looked like Tamsin 4 killed humans in in what looked like self-defense. Dyson also let her know that the incident occurred near a Valkyrie gate at the time.

Bo let the phone drop from her ear as she thought, 'Could Tamsin have gone home? The place where she was no longer welcomed? Why would she go back to Valhalla UNLESS she had nowhere else to go? Tamsin told Bo that for the first time in all her life times, she now had a family but what did Bo just do?'

A pang of guilt hit her in the gut.

Lauren knew by the look on her face that this wasn't good and just gently asked, "Anything?"

Bo took a moment and finally shook her head to clear her thoughts staring ahead at the wall, "Dyson didn't find her but he found clues that she may have gone back to Valhalla."

Lauren tried to reassure Bo, "Then she's probably ok. At least she's not at some bar or on some rampage. Give her some time, she'll be back before you know it."

Bo looked down to the ground, "Lauren… I was kind of harsh with her when we talked last."

Lauren just kneaded Bo's shoulders a little more firmly and then stated, "I am sure you told her the truth, right?" She stopped herself from adding, 'That you and I were always a couple.'

Bo just threw her hands in the air briefly, and got to the point, "I didn't see it coming Lauren. She told me that she had feelings for me…. And … and …. I just was … well… shocked I guess."

Lauren huffed out a small laugh to discount Tamsin's feelings, but knew that Bo would shut down so she responded analytically a heartbeat later, "Sometimes people misconstrue your actions and see things that just aren't there."

That was the problem, Bo mused, there was. She told Tamsin that she did care for her, more than she knew, but where did that put Tamsin in her life?

More than a friend, but less than a girlfriend. So where did that leave Tamsin? That left her in a sort of limbo.

Was she just family like Kenzi? If that were true, then why did she bed with her?

All these thoughts brought out confusion, but knew Lauren was just patiently giving her space and Bo responded carefully, "I can't leave her in a lurch like this. I…. I…."

Bo then became acutely aware that Lauren was kissing her behind her ear and it was distracting and erotically euphoric at the same time.

Lauren was moving down her neck, planting soft kissed when she murmured in between, "Then find her Bo ….. (kiss)…. in Valhalla …(kiss)…. or wherever she may be…. (kiss kiss). She's family and ….. (kiss kiss kiss)."

Bo arched her back and tilted her head to give Lauren better access to her neck and shoulders. Before she knew it, Lauren was working down her exposed back since the sheets only covered her front.

"Listen to her…. (kiss) Let her know …. (kiss)… She always has a place with us (kiss kiss kiss)," Lauren purred.

"Goooooood," Bo grunted out in pleasure, "Doctor, I love your bed side manners."

Lauren snaked her head around Bo's to kiss her on the lips as Bo turned her head to see the blonde eye to eye.

Their passionate kisses lasted for several minutes.

Lauren knew very well what she was doing. All is fair in LOVE and WAR, and right now, she was creating the fog of war. Confusing Bo by telling her the advice a good friend would give but at the same time, her actions were telling Bo something else.

Bo was lost in ecstasy as she let go of her sheet and rolled on top of the doctor with a giggle.

Those were the last words either spoke with the sounds of lust filling the air afterwards.

Bo needed to feed and drown out her confusion over her complex emotions about Tamsin. She needed Lauren now.

Lauren needed Bo to commit and she needed it solidified before Bo went off on her mission to find Tamsin.

Dyson was a threat to Lauren. At least with Dyson, he was giving Bo an outlet to heal with no strings attached and therefore was out of the picture.

Tamsin however, was a bigger threat to Lauren. Lauren brooded that Tamsin was a loose cannon and therefore a hazard which she needed a leg up on the competition.

Tamsin and Arin emerged from an open portal in the wilderness atop of white horses. They galloped quickly through the wood, across lakes and streams to get to a large cozy cottage in the middle of nowhere nestled in the country side of Spain.

Tamsin and Arin were wearing regular clothing but had a bow and quiver on their backs. A sword and dagger on their belts and a shield ready to go on the side of their respective horses.

Tamsin slowed her horse down and Arin rode up beside her.

"So," Arin said, "Care to fill me in on how we are going to take down this Kenzi? Sneak attack? Charge? Multi prong attack?"

Tamsin just smirked menacingly, "We ride up and KNOCK."

"Huh?" Arin scrunched her face confused.

"Kenzi would be more than happy to see me and will just invite us in. THEN we strike. OK?" Tamsin stated with a click.

"Okkkk," Arin smirked back.

The approached the large cottage and Tamsin just smiled and knocked hard on the door.

They waited but no answer, but Tamsin heard heavy metal music playing loudly, she drew her dagger and used the butt of it to rap on the door harder.

It was then the music just abruptly stopped and a meek voice could be heard in hackneyed Spanish, "Ummmm … Quién es? (Who is it?)."

"It's your FAVORITE Valkyrie. Tammers," Tamsin sang out but did a puke face towards the end facing Arin .

"Emmmmmm, cuál …. es el password … I mean… la contraseña? (What is the password?)" the door emitted like someone was reading from a book.

Tamsin just huffed out in impatiently and yelled smacking the door one more time with the butt of her dagger, "The password is…. FRACKING open the god damn DOOR or I'll break it down! You open it now and I won't torture you… AS MUCH!"

Kenzi the stammered out as the sound of furniture was being moved in front of the door, "Sorry, Kenzi no in casa. No speak English. Hablo only es-pan-yol!"

Tamsin just rolled her eyes and then murmured to Arin, "This cottage is made of wood and… wood BURNS right?"

Arin smirked manically and responded, "YES, it does sister. I need to get some wood. You got her?"

Tamsin just nodded and then kicked the door with the sound of Arin riding off on her horse, "You open the door NOW and I'll let you have a minute to say WHATEVER your heart desire, a WHOLE minute. OK. I'm feeling gracious. Make it 2. AND if you ACT NOW, I'll kill you, quick….. er."

Tamsin backed up far enough so she could see the rear of the cottage too in case Kenzi made a break for it out the back door, but the way it sounded, Kenzi was barricading all the windows and doors.

"Missy! You wait til Bo Bear hears about this. She will kick your ass to high heavens for this. She'll bitch slap you so hard your ANCESTORS will feel it," Kenzi yelled from inside the cottage moving more furniture in front of the windows and doors.

Tamsin just yelled back, "You tell her then! Like I care about that SLUT! Get your final words in before I slit your throat!"

Kenzi was inside now stocking up on weapons like a baseball bat and of course her samurai sword Grenadine but paused and yelled back, "Bo IS your family remember?! Did you go to Valhalla again, bumped your head, went to bed, and went homicidal in the morning?!"

"No darnit!" Tamsin proclaimed but then corrected herself, "I mean YES I was in Valhalla, but I am ME… Tamsin Tamsin, and I am here to hurt Bo like she hurt me!"

Kenzi knew there was something wrong and just asked warily, "Bo would NEVER hurt you. You're her roomie!"

"WAS!" Tamsin shrieked at the house. "Until she went off and CHEATED on me with Lauren! And now, she's gonna PAY! Now come on out so we can get on with it!"

Kenzi stumbled back a couple of steps and leaned against an interior wall at this revelation. This was impossible. Tamsin was hurting because Bo cheated on her, but in order to be cheated ON, you had to be in a RELATIONSHIP first. Bo made no mention of Tamsin and her being an item via text and email, but she did know that Bo talked about her fondly.

Kenzi then cautiously looked out her almost fully barricaded window at a seething Valkyrie at a distance and asked, "So you mean you 2 were going out on the same level as Dyson…. Emmmm… WAS." Kenzi knew that comparing it to Lauren would only exacerbate the issue.

Tamsin just slammed her sword tip into the ground so it was free standing furious that ANYONE would question her and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Ever since you left, we took cases together! We partied together! We slept together! We freaking made love TOGETHER and it wasn't for a STUPID feed alright!"

Kenzi looked on at the exasperated Valkyrie and although she was streaming mad, it looked like she was telling the truth so she pressed a little more, "OK. So when the Doctor thing happened, then what went down between you and Bo?"

Tamsin threw her dagger at the window from where she knew Kenzi was talking from and it shattered the glass and wedged into a table top she had put against it.

"Bo said she NEVER loved meeeeee! That is was all a figment of my imagination." Tamsin gurgled out in pain. "She was always fawning over the FUCKING halfwit human doctor!"

Kenzi ducked behind the table as the glass shattered but heard Tamsin loud and clear but she yelled back, "My Bestie NEVER said that Tamtam!"

Tamsin briskly strode to the broken window and punched that table as hard as she could and the wood cracked and Kenzi was almost bucked off of the other side since she had her back against it.

"You weren't there you human Goth piece of trash! I was, you ass!" Tamsin challenged.

"But I know Bo! YOU know Bo. Now WHAT did she really say dammit!" Kenzi announced holding the bat close to her.

Tamsin hesitated. She didn't want to relive it AGAIN.

Kenzi then hollered over the table grasping for straws, "Dammit Tammers. I am YOUR mother! I RAISED you remember? Since WHEN do you hold out on me?"

"You're Bo's heart! You are loyal to Bo and Bo only. You would betray me in at a moment's notice useless human," Tamsin snipped shoving the table with strength.

Kenzi caught herself from falling forward and pushed her back against the table once more.

Kenzi took a deep breath and in a normal tone solemnly told Tamsin over the barrier, "I am Bo's sister. One she never had. Does she mess up? Yes. Do I love her? Yea. But Tamsin, not only are we best buds, but YOU are my daughter."

Kenzi paused. She never used the word daughter before and then continued, "Do I have your back even after trying to kill me every time you show up unannounced?"

Kenzi knew it was a bad choice of words but it was too late. She realized that Tamsin was still listening so she kept going, "YES. Because the daughter I raised was honest, good, and pure of heart even after all the crap you did in your past lives. I believe you Tamsin. Now tell me WHAT Bo really said. ….. PLEASE."

Tamsin sputtered back, "N… no.. NO!" Tamsin balled up her fist again and then retorted, "But YOU have her freaking side if it came to a choice between me and her. DON'T PLAY ME human pet!"

Kenzi as calmly as she could just replied speaking over the table, "I can't HAVE a side if you don't give me a straight answer T-sam. Come on, what will it hurt? You can always kill me later."

Tamsin backed up a couple steps and it was true, she could always kill the fragile human later, but Kenzi was her mom, and deserved something. She took a couple deep breaths and tried to relay it without going ballistic.

"After I saw Bo and Lauren together. I… I…. left to clear my head and when I came back to the crack shack, I told her that I was OK with her sleeping with other people since she is a succubus, so long as her heart belonged to me," Tamsin looked away.

"Annnnnnd," Kenzi prodded.

"She… she," Tamsin shook her head to try to shake the thought off, "She told me cared for me and that because we room together and take cases together does not mean we were a couple, but that slut…. But I made sure Bo knew that we slept together and made love too. She… SHE…"

Tamsin turned around and walked a couple paces away, she knew she was close to her breaking point but forged ahead, "Bo told me that I was confused and that it was apparently all part of my imagination."

Tamsin felt her eyes well up again and needed to bring her walls back up but it was too late when she heard herself utter, "I told Bo I was I love with her and that I was wise beyond all my lifetimes."

Her emotions slammed into her as Tamsin limped away a couple more steps with her breathing becoming erratic.

Kenzi peered over the table and saw Tamsin's emotional distress, but didn't know if it was a sham for now, but just observed closely.

"I'm one of the most p…powerful warriors there is out there," Tamsin stammered wiping away a couple escaped tears, "I…. … I… "

Kenzi saw Tamsin tremble but knew Tamsin was not acting a part as soon as Tamsin collapsed to her knees in the field ahead of her and began to sob uncontrollably and even through her ragged and hitched breathing admitted in apparent suffering.

"M… M… mom. I BEGGED and … and… groveled for Bo's … affection in the end….. I… I yield to NO ONE. Reiner, Dyson,… L.. Lauren were good enough… Bo… she MADE me doubt myself … She…. She… maimed my heart ….." Tamsin barely got out.

Arin had just dismounted her horse 10 yards away and had been there for the last couple of shouting exchanges. She had no idea what to do. Tamsin's soul was bleeding and no doctor could fix that.

Kenzi could tell Tamsin was in bad shape and this time, she believed that Tamsin wasn't lying to her pulling the table away and jumping through the window.

Tamsin just wretched in agony to the world doubling over, "W… Why does love hurt so bad!"

Kenzi sprinted to Tamsin immediately lifting her up into a hug.

Tamsin could no longer speak. A flood of complex emotions were tearing through her with the strength of a wood chipper.

Kenzi just murmured into her ear glancing at another Valkyrie that looked just like Tamsin off in the distance, "I'm so freaking sorry Tamsin. We'll get through this together OK?"

Tamsin just nodded and hesitantly hugged Kenzi back.

Tamsin didn't lose her entire family after all. She still had her mom.

Arin finally had the missing pieces and found that what Bo did to her sister was absolutely inexcusable. Tamsin's distressed state and the way she described it made her feel too. It made her empathize which was something warriors don't do.

A single tear escaped one on Arin's eyes and plummeted to the ground. She had never cried in any of her lifetimes, but her sister was beyond broken. Her soul was shattered into thousands of pieces. She felt her pain.

Arin knew that Tamsin could survive an attack from several, even hundreds of Ogres, Witches, Shifters, even other succubi and incubi. Whatever came Tamsin's way, she killed. This was different.

Tamsin was taken down by ONE succubus. ONE freaking low life, whore of a succubus. UNBELIEVABLE.

'I got the wood Tamsin. Burn the place down or kill the human? BOTH?' Arin though over the link to Tamsin somewhat sarcastically.

'J… J… just stand down OK? Kenzi is my mom,' Tamsin thought back barely holding it together.

Arin just stood there as Tamsin grieved. Kenzi was helping her move forward.

Arin could not help herself as she said to aloud to herself but everyone could hear her as she scrunched her face.

"So Tamsin wants to kill Kenzi. I backup Tamsin who WANTS to kill Kenzi. Kenzi is your mom and part of Tamsin's extended family and wants bonding time…. Annnnnnnnd… everyone is ok with this?"

"Shut up!" Both Tamsin and Kenzi barked in unison.

They were all frozen in time for most of the hour until both Arin and Tamsin immediately looked up to one point in the sky.

"SHIZZLE!" Arin said aloud, "How the freak does Bo Dennis get into Valhalla without an invitation?"

Tamsin wiped away her tears from her blood shot eyes and just said, "Frack me. Those stupid slippers."

Stacey's voice popped into Tamsin head, 'Oh Tammers! Bo Dennis is looking for you and is demanding to see you now. Shall I let Freya and the sisterhood know so we can kick her out?'

'I'll deal with her, OK?' Tamsin replied with as little emotions as she could back to Stacey.

'Your track record is spotty Tamsin. Don't screw up,' Stacey nipped back over the link.

Tamsin thought tactically briefly and got up ignoring Kenzi.

"Arin, I need you to convince Bo to just leave me alone," Tamsin mentioned motioning to the horses to mount up.

"No problem sister," Arin clicked with a smirk.

"As… as ME. You have to pretend you are me. Got it?" Tamsin added.

"Ummmm why?" Arin asked confused.

"Because," Tamsin said mounting her horse, "Bo won't leave until she talks to me or thinks she did ok? Just do it!"

Kenzi walked up to Tamsin's horse and made a motion to help her up.

"Kenzi," Tamsin warned, "This may not turn out well. It's best you stay here."

"No way Hose!" Kenzi pulled herself up onto the horse even with no help from Tamsin, "I want to get her out of there too. ALIVE."

Tamsin warned again turning the horse around with Arin coming up on her side, "I can't protect you Kenzi if bad crap happens."

"I know, but with the Kenzi-nator, one thing is for sure" Kenzi then transitioned to an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent, "I'll be back!"

Tamsin, Arin and Kenzi galloped to the nearest portal and went through.


	4. The Painful Truth

Once through the portal , they galloped to the stable there they dismounted their horses.

"So, anything you don't know the answer to, just use the link and I can give you the correct response," Tamsin clarified.

"Sure sister," Arin replied walking next to Tamsin.

"Heeeelloooo! Still here ya know," Kenzi playing catch up behind time since she was in high heels. "So what frack is the link and why not just face Bo yourself Tammy?"

Arin clarified, "The link is a telepathic communication method we all share to talk to one another."

Tamsin just turn around and strode backwards and pointed to her face and blood shot eyes, "Kenzi, if Bo sees me like THIS, she will just fawn over me more. It needs to be a clean break. It's better this way."

Kenzi just played along upon entering the high end hotel.

"Bo is headed to the reception area, I got top side. Ready for the show?" Tamsin glanced briefly over to Arin who just said with a click, "You bet."

Kenzi was amazed how spot on Arin's mannerisms were to Tamsin's.

Arin turned to Kenzi, "Ready short stack? And don't blow it. No matter WHAT happens, make sure to call me Tamsin or else this will be all for not."

Tamsin went upstairs to the mezzanine and Kenzi and Arin walked into the lobby and sure enough from the other end was Bo doing a somewhat frantic search until her eyes locked onto Kenzi and Tamsin.

Bo didn't know what to do. She wanted to run to Kenzi, but it might frighten off Tamsin so she kept her cool and just smiled slightly as the gap closed.

They net in the middle of the lobby and Kenzi just rushed forward and hugged Bo.

"Hey Bo bear!" Kenzi exclaimed.

Bo just smiled genuinely hugging her back, "Good to see you too Kenz." Bo then glanced over to Tamsin in the hug who just smirked ever so slightly and waved her hand.

Kenzi then whispered into Bo ear in warning, "Tamsin told me what happened. We can catch up after this, but be nice to her."

Bo broke the hug and smiled at 'Tamsin' trying to compose what to say but 'Tamsin' broke the silence and scrunched her face and sarcastically stated, "So you just gonna look blankly at me all day? Are you on Stare-oid or something? Look Succubus, I got things to do, so now that you got Kenzi and LOTS of catching up to do, do find your way out. K?"

Bo smirked trying to say something, but all she got out was one word sincerely, "Tamsin…."

Bo really felt bad about what she did to her but needed to talk to her in private, but the problem was that she was in a public setting in the middle of the lobby.

Arin just rolled her eyes in annoyance, "That's my name, YES, and this is getting old fast. Bo, the exit is that way. Human pet….. Errr.. Kenzi, please see to it she leaves before everyone kicks her out due to having single digit IQ points."

Bo was hurt that Tamsin could make such scathing remarks, but then of course, she did hurt her badly too.

Bo finally stated boldly, "Tamsin, I need to talk to you in private. PLEASE."

Arin looked over to Kenzi and flared her brows and just said, "Wow, well what do you know, it talks."

Bo just got mad and bit back, "That's funny Tamtam cus you talk all the time but you got nothing but sarcastic comebacks which contribute zero to any conversation … ZERO. Better to stay silent then open your freaking mouth to pollute the world with NOISE."

Bo immediately felt bad as soon as the words left her mouth and she looked away and stated embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Can to talk in private Tamsin?"

Arin just rolled her eyes annoyed and just blurted out, "What's the use? You're with Lauren and that's FINE with me."

"Look I'm sorry I was a total ass last time we talked. Can we talk about this Tammy?" Bo pleaded.

"No. Because I came to the realization that you have a thing for weak human doctors and I can't STAND weaklings. So apology accepted … yadda yadda yadda. Noise noise noise. You are the weakest link. GOOD BYE Bo," Arin growled.

Arin communicated to Tamsin over the link, 'What the heck to you see in this stupid succubus anyway. Oh how am I doing?'

Tamsin was at the top if the mezzanine behind a column looking on and just thought back, 'Just fine. Just get her out of here OK. If Freya finds her here, bigger crap may go down.'

Arin thought that was odd that Tamsin still wanted to protect Bo. Boy was she messed up. Arin made then made the choice to just go ahead without Tamsin's input since she seemed not all there.

Before Arin could act Bo grabbed 'Tamsin's' arm and forced her to walk with her.

Tamsin thought to Arin, 'Just let her say her peace in private or else it will result in MORE unwanted visits. Just use a guest room so that Freya doesn't see her, I got the White Russian. Speaking of, I do need one of those too.'

Tamsin waved to Kenzi and she made her way nonchalantly to Tamsin.

Tamsin just took a seat on the bench just leaning her head on the wall behind her and just closed her eyes in meditation.

Kenzi took a seat next to her and put her hand on Tamsin's leg and soothingly said, "I have no words for what my bestie did to you. I never asked, but if your beef was with Bo, why did you go after me?"

Tamsin never opened her eyes and droned out to the ceiling, "Because, what Bo did to me hurt me deep down. She stabbed me through my heart without a second thought. You're Bo heart. An eye for an eye."

Kenzi nodded and knew where Tamsin was coming from, "Do you still love Bo even after all she has done to you?"

Tamsin just stammered out, "I… I don't know. Valkyrie's don't feel Kenzi."

"You do, and do it just fine," Kenzi clarified.

"So?" Kenzi questioned.

"I don't know mom. All I know if that I NEVER want to be hurt like that again. It was worse than anything I had experienced in all my life times," Tamsin confessed opening her eyes and still looking at the ceiling.

Kenzi just smiled in understanding. Tamsin was hurt and need time to heal, but the wound Bo caused just didn't heal in a day, or even weeks. It was measured in years. For Tamsin though, she was a Valkryie so it could be even longer.

Kenzi then asked, "I'll help you in any way I can Tammers, but I need you to tell me what you want concerning Bo."

Tamsin just immediately responded flatly, "I never want to see her again."

Tamsin didn't know if she meant it, but right now she was still too hurt to even think about coming back to Bo.

"OK, I'll do that, but PROMISE me that you'll see me every month in Spain to catch up ok? AND not to kill or harm me," Kenzi stated in no uncertain terms.

"Sure mom. Th… Thanks," Tamsin smirked somewhat for the first time.

"I can be sure to have your favorite, half Captain Crunch, half Lucky Charms ready," Kenzi nudged Tamsin.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh for once.

Bo and Arin entered a hotel room on the first floor. It still had a beautiful view of the ocean and had a king sized bed in the center.

Arin leaned up against a table and crossed her arms and Bo kept her distance.

Bo could sense that Tamsin was really hostile right now and it wasn't surprising, but she needed to see if she could get Tamsin to at least let her guard down for a couple minutes.

"OK Succubus, SPILL and if it involves that bed, I'm out of here," Arin snipped.

"Tamsin please calm down. I really sorry about everything I said. It was rather harsh of me and inconsiderate of your feelings. Can you forgive me?" Bo confessed biting her bottom lip looking into the hardened green eyes of the Valkyrie.

Arin just responded without emotion, "Yea, whatever. A look at the time. I gotta….."

Arin was surprised at Bo's speed as Bo moved in and slammed her into a wall. Bo was pissed but Arin couldn't help it as she just pushed her back in a stale mate both lock together, "What the fuck Bo! Get off me before I kill you."

"God dammit Tamsin, why do I have to use my powers on you all the fracking time. I want to talk to you Tamsin, DROP of the freaking sarcasm you little bitch!" Bo growled with her eyes flicking blue.

Arin analyzed this and realized that if Bo used her powers on her, she'd spill the beans that she was Arin and not Tamsin. Also as a reflex she pulled out her dagger holding it out of view of Bo.

Arin then slowly and clearly ordered Bo, "Bo. Get off me NOW."

Bo didn't stand down and held her steadfastly in place.

Arin was about to threaten Bo with her dagger and pin her to the wall, but Bo would have more than enough time to thrall her. So she just gave up, "FINE Bo. We can talk but I don't see the point to this since you are probably still with Lauren."

Bo let her go and noticed Tamsin had a dagger drawn by her side. Did Tamsin hate her that much?

Bo decided rather than to point that out, she just walked away slowly toward a small table in the room and sat down.

Arin followed her cautiously but stayed standing on the other side of the table. In good faith she also sheathed her dagger.

Bo didn't look at Tamsin and just motioned to the seat across from her.

Arin just signed and turned the chair around to straddle it. She was about to give out another snarky comment but knew that it would only escalate tensions.

Bo was the first to speak after some awkward silence, "Tamsin, I am really sorry about what I told you a couple days ago. I…. I messed up. You do love me and I dismissed your emotions and life times worth of experiences. I belittled you and I had no right to do that."

Arin just smirked, "Did love you. Now I'm over it. I'm ready to move on. Find love or not wherever I choose. Fly like a bird in the sky. Are we done yet?"

Arin knew that hurt the succubus because she winched slightly but it was easy to do since Arin wasn't Tamsin but added quickly, "Bo, You have a harem on speed dial and I don't want to be part of it. It could be Dyson today, Lauren tomorrow, you leave nothing but a trail of sorrow." Arin smirked at the fact that she made a rhyme.

"I don't want to take away your family Tamsin. Don't let me stand in the way of that. Come back TamTam. We can work this out," Bo offered in earnest. She was about to reach out to hold Tamsin's hand but stopped midway. She didn't want Tamsin to get wary that she'll be thralled into coming back.

"Family? My family is HERE in Valhalla," Arin snorted out like it was the dumbest thing ever.

"You said you hated it here and it made you do things you weren't proud of," Bo rebutted trying to get her to see reason.

Arin just huffed out a laugh, "Yea, because I'm definitely NOT proud of showing a certain succubus my heart. Oh so why come back again? Oh yea. No way I'm coming back Bo. It's better this way."

"Tamsin, we can fix this. Just come back…" Bo retorted and pleaded but Tamsin interrupted and spat back angrily.

"Yea, I don't EVER want to fracking see you EVER AGAIN! GOT IT! This is MY last life and I plan to enjoy it."

Even Arin felt agitated and shot up to leave but Bo got up as well and shouted, "Don't let my screw up take you away from a good thing! We all still care about you."

Arin just never looked back and shook her head, "You don't get it, do you? A Valkyrie is very particular about LOVE because it rarely happens and most of the time it doesn't. But when it does it is a miracle because I Valkyrie will only choose ONCE and only ONCE. Ta…. I chose YOU and how stupid of me. Love from a succubus." Arin scoffed and strode to the door and Bo caught up and grabbed her arm.

"I do love you Tamsin! I'm…. I'm just confused…. I…" Bo didn't know what to say. She was stuck. What she said was true, but where did that leave Tamsin in her life.

Arin yanked her arm out from Bo's grasp and shouted whirling around to shoot a death stare at the succubus, "Let me complete that for you bitch! 'I love you, but NOT like that!' WELL same HERE! You love LAUREN, Dyson and Reiner but NOT me."

Bo pleaded with a tears escaping from her eyes, "No please Tamsin, come back PLEASE. I lost Kenzi and I don't want to lose you too."

"TOUGH LUCK! Are you deaf! You can't HAVE me idiot! I told you, it's better this way and I mean it. Crawl back to the fucking doctor before I do something involves taking your pathetic life," Arin growled all riled up face to face with Bo giving her a heated stare.

Bo begged grabbing a hold of Tamsin's arm again, "We …. I need you Tamsin. I Love you too, more than you know. Please…"

Bo felt really vulnerable. She was pleading and begging for Tamsin to come back to the gang, to her. She never did that before. She demanded and may ask nicely, but never did she beg. Why now? She wanted Tamsin but she had no idea where Tamsin fit in in her life. She was confused.

Arin just shoved her away and yelled, "I have NO idea what sh… SHIT….. I ever saw in you. You're pathetic. Crappy warrior, even crappier lover, how the heck do you even survive going against gods like Hermes and Zeus! I guess it's sheer DUMB LUCK! Get away from me succubus and LEAVE never to come back EVER!"

That really hurt Bo deep down. Tamsin may have made digs on her before but nothing ever that low and from the way Tamsin said it, she meant it.

Arin strode to the door quickly but was surprised when Bo pinned her to it with blueish eyes, red eyes as she huffed out angrily, "I can make you want me! I can MAKE you love me!"

Arin noted the change in her voice, it had a hints of lower undertone. Bo was border line ready to go full goddess on her ass. From what she knew and what Tamsin told her, she was the most dangerous at that time and was never to be underestimated. Arin also noted that Bo's free hand was glowing red which meant Arin was just a touch away from being a thrall or at the very least under Bo's spell.

Bo had no idea what she was doing but she didn't want to lose Tamsin for some reason. Tamsin had hurt her so badly at her cursory dismissal that she was in shock. After all they had been through, not even a hint of caring. Not even a hint of the beautiful Valkyrie she once knew. She had all her walls up and there was no way around it. UNLESS Bo charmed her, which went against everything she believed in. WHY was she fighting so hard for her?

Arin acted quickly and kneed Bo making her fly back but Bo landed on her feet ready for a fight went she rush her, ready to charm her with the glowing hand. Arin grabbed Bo's hand to stop if from touching her with her left and punched her hard in the face.

Bo was stunned that Tamsin's reflexes as she stumbled back several paces. She felt blood coming from her nose but before she could even recover, Tamsin did a back handed slap which sent her flying into a wall.

Arin delivered a hearty back handed slap across Bo's face which sent her reeling into a wall. Her powers were fading and Arin needed to finish this and cast Bo with enough doubt that she'd leave her and her sister alone. No one messes toys with her sister's heart like that.

Arin faced Bo a couple paces away and dark circles formed around her eyes.

Bo wiped her bleeding mouth and knew what she was doing. Looking at Tamsin would cause her to fear and doubt. The slap she got jogged her back to reality. She was forcing her will into Tamsin and it was selfish of her. She got what she wanted, but trying to get Tamsin's soul by coercing and impressing her will on her? Never. Bo had no idea what got into her and knew that she needed to back this down.

Arin was waiting for Bo to look at her before she forced Bo to see it her way. Bo was now back to her normal self, shedding tears, and no longer glowing red, or blue but she never looked gazed upon her directly.

Bo felt the fear and doubt start to trickle in and lunged forward and hugged Tamsin with her face next to hers. In that way, Tamsin couldn't cast doubt on her, but it left her open to several other attacks, but needed Tamsin to hear her out before she left.

Arin was taken off guard since no one ever used that move before as a defense and drew her dragger and pointed it but rested its point right on Bo's rib cage. She would have executed but Tamsin used the link and for some reason she knew something was very wrong.

'Don't hurt her Arin!' Tamsin communicated with urgency and in pain.

Arin was locked in a bear bug with Bo but thought back, 'Too late. Do you trust her with your LIFE?'

'Yes, just … just …. Shizzle… don't kill her, she doesn't deserve to die. She's just a screwed up succubus that makes dumb choices in who she loves, but deep down she is a good person,' Tamsin stated in pain.

'Is Bo hurting you NOW.' Arin felt Bo's tears hit her shoulder but did not speak. Arin knew Bo felt her dagger but Bo didn't back down and she wasn't using her powers. At least not now.

'Yes but I can take it. Freya's elixir helps. LET her say her good byes so that she can let me go sister. PLEASE'

'I hate you,' Arin thought back and slowly pulled back her dagger and sheathed it. She really didn't know what to do as the succubus shook more and her breathing became hitched.

"I.. I kind of deserved that for maligning you this way… You…. you HATE me Tamsin…. After all we've been through .. you can just turn us, your family off like that…" Bo stated in tears. She felt Tamsin withdraw her blade, but still, by the sheer fact she could fathom to even do that move which would most likely kill her spoke volumes.

Arin knew she was in deep trouble. She needed to have a CONVERSATION with Bo to convince her to leave willingly. It meant she had to do something that she never did to an enemy. A succubus was an emotional creature, not necessarily a logical one after all.

Arin gingerly brought Bo into the hug as well and that is all it took for Bo to release her steams of tears that followed. She knew she would be there for a long time since Bo just could not speak with her erratic breathing but toward the end of what seemed in eternity, Arin spoke to her softly with the utmost care with the shadows finally disappearing from her face.

"Bo. I don't hate you, but *I* need to move on. I gave you my heart and ….." Arin furrowed her brows in thought. "You took it and then you took my soul too. You then set it all ablaze, watched it burn, and danced in its ashes. I need to rebuild and make my last life something for the history books. We just weren't meant to be Bo. Fate has spoken and I accept. Don't try to force something that isn't there."

This made Bo hold onto her tighter and Tamsin for the first time was articulating what she really needed. After Bo literally destroyed and killed her, Tamsin was telling her that she had needs too and it was not to be found with her. Tamsin's description of what she did to her was spot on and it hurt to know she was that myopic to not see what Tamsin felt towards her. After all they bedded together all the time to the point there Kenzi's room collected dust.

Bo calmed down enough and finally kissed Tamsin on the cheek, and just mentioned, "I wish you happiness on whatever road you take. May your destiny be of your choosing and may luck always shine upon you my Valkyrie. I…. I love you more than you will ever know, but love also demands that sometimes I have to let go. I was selfish to think that my way was the only way. Thanks for being up front with me."

Bo finally parted the hug and went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Tamsin did a number on her. She had a bloody nose and small trail of blood trailed down the corner of her mouth.

Arin was just outside the door feeling guilty and as Bo was cleaning up, she mentioned, "Do you need to heal?"

It was then she knew that if she healed Bo, she might be able to taste a chi difference between her and Tamsin but before she found away around it, Bo just paused and smiled genuinely.

Bo just smirked in the mirror looking at Tamsin in the reflection and like nothing happened she just as a matter of fact said, "No thanks Tamsin. I'll heal the normal way, it's no biggie."

Arin then felt really guilty. Tamsin would probably see the way she beat up Bo and that would not be good. Why would Bo heal the normal weak human way she thought? It occurred to her that this succubus had a conscience. Bo was willing to pay for her sins and didn't want to take the easy way out.

Interesting.

"Hey Tamsin," Bo turned around looking a little better, "Let's get Kenzi and we'll be out of there ok? Feel free to visit if you ever need a place to crash."

Arin communicated to Tasmin via the link, 'Hey. Send short stack down. BTW, Bo and I got in a TINY scuffle. Will tell you about it later but Bo is leaving willingly and the deed is done. Mission accomplished. Enroute to Lobby.'

'WTF. ARIN!' Tamsin warned.

'She alive ok but I got YOUR point across. HAPPY?' Arin retorted.

Kenzi was still with Tamsin and she was still holding her hand over her heart, "Tamtam will you be OK?"

"Yea… Go and get out of here, catch up with you next month. OK? You also probably need to get Bo's side of the story and she needs you too," Tamsin critically analyzed.

"OK. You let me know if you need anything… I MEAN ANYTHING from the Kenzi-nator," Kenzi got up from the bench.

Tamsin was still sitting down obscured behind a pole and plants but saw Bo. A little roughed up, but ok but then trouble was brewing. Freya had just entered the lobby with Stacy and Hirst and stopped abruptly when she was Kenzi skipping to Bo.

'Freya, I am posing at Tamsin to get her to leave Tamsin alone. She is leaving with Kenzi,' Arin used the link to her quickly.

'Oh? And you didn't take her life for pulling what she did on Tamsin?' Freya retorted observing Bo's tussled state.

'ALMOST did, but Tamsin told me not to,' Arin thought back.

'Tamsin has learned all these hindrances like compassion, empathy and supposedly love from Bo and her friends. Just hope that it was the right decision,' Freya stated approaching Bo and intercepting Kenzi along the way.

Kenzi just did a dead stop in shock and then just smirked, "Hey Freya, Stacy and other unknown Valkyrie! Would it be possible for me to pickup the Jerry Maguire, outtakes and extended director's cut edition from my room here?"

Stacy just snappily replied, "Suuuuure Kenzi! I can also get you my favorite edition of 300, the bloody directors cut and we can do an reenactment RIGHT HERE. I'm one of the 300 you can be the enemy."

"Emmmm. You had me at your sarcastic wit. No thanks, I think I can get it on amazon just fine," Kenzi replied.

"Kenzi…" Bo warned to try to stop her from jeering Stacy or Freya on.

Arin bowed slightly to Freya and just replied, "Bo and Kenzi were just leaving."

Freya looked at both of them and commanded, "Bo, you have done enough damage to one of our best Valkyries in Valhalla. Find your way out now."

Bo took ordered from no one, but calmly just stated, "Sure. Let's go Kenz."

Bo walked and in hand with Kenzi but she looked back at Tamsin with her face showing hints of regret. She was walking away from someone that was always there for her and supported her without question. With each successive step she took got heavier and sorrowful.

Kenz pulled her along and knew Bo was regretting what she did to Tamsin, but it was already too late. The damage was done. Even though Arin delivered the news, it was what Tamsin wanted. Bo needed her now though and Tamsin was right. Bo was her sister and heart after all. She also observed that Bo did her best to bravely walk away from Tamsin but her eyes told it all. She messed up and actions had consequences and those consequences were something you can't control at times. For once Bo had her turn, and now it was Tamsin's turn.

Arin head a thud on the mezzanine level and immediately communicated to Tamsin via the link, 'Tamsin! Are you ok?!'

Arin got back a blood curdling scream over the link and knew that Tamsin was holding her vocal screams in until Bo left. WHY was Bo ok with letting Tamsin go but still have a hold on Tamsin?

Arin thought to Freya, 'Tamsin is in pain on the mezzanine!'

"What?! Hrist go to Tamsin. The bond is putting her in pain. Give her a sleeping agent if the thralling elixir doesn't work," Freya whispered to Hrist next to her.

Hrist just nodded and walked quickly away.

The portal opened with a flash in the next room and Stacy followed them to make sure they left.

'That slut and her human pet are gone,' Stacy thought to both Freya and Tamsin.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tamsin yelled at the top of her lungs.

Arin ran up to her and Tamsin was convulsing in sheer agony even after Hrist gave her a more powerful dose of the elixir.

Arin hugged her sister to lessen the pain, but Tamsin was yelling like she was being burned alive and it was only getting worse.

"I thought if Bo agreed to leave Tamsin alone the bond will lessen," She shouted to Freya over the screaming.

Tamsin coughed up some blood and yelled to Arin, "FINISH ME! Noooooow!" She was in ultimate pain and torture. The farther Bo was away from her, the worse it got. Every bit of her was on fire.

Hrist was about to give her a sleeping agent then Freya stopped her and pulled off her necklace with a large blue pendant on it, then put it around Tamsin.

The pendant glowed bright blue and Tamsin's pain was dulled but still there. She was miserable.

Tamsin was still coughing up blood, crying, and her heart still was on fire but at least the rest of her body was no longer in unbearable pain.

Freya looked at Tamsin confused and asked, "Tamsin, how to you feel?"

"Like SHIT!" Tamsin spat out. "I thought you broke up with Bo and told her to never return," She directed her heated comment to Arin.

"I did and she accepted to leave you alone and NEVER come back," Arin defended.

"Ahhhh!" Tamsin grunted, "It still hurts. WHY!"

Freya avoided the question and just comforted, "Tamsin, drink this. It will help dull the pain and let you rest. Bo is in shock and will forget you very soon. This will all be over with by tomorrow morning."

Tamsin took the potion and feel into a deep fitful sleep.

Freya answered Arin, "Arin, what Bo's head wants is NOT necessarily what her heart wants. For some reason, Bo's heart is attuned to and wants Tamsin. Even being partially bonded means that Tamsin will feel her heart calling for her. It will only stop when Tamsin returns to her."

Arin just digested this and asked, "Isn't this your Valkyrie pendant that gives you immunity to all powers used against you?"

Freya knew where she was going and then solemnly states, "Yes, but Bo is more powerful than most Fae. She is a goddess but doesn't know it or she doesn't accept it. It still can penetrate this pendant's protective aura although it is lessened by a large degree."

Tamsin moaned and grunted in pain but was still asleep and Arin carried her to a guest room. It was for heroes but Arin didn't care. She deserved something better. Tamsin was not only her blood sister, but her personal hero as well.

"Stupid Succubus," Arin mumbled to herself with distain. "I should have killed you when I had the chance. That'll break the bond for sure."

Arin knew if Bo didn't stop yearning for Tamsin and soon, she knew what to do. She didn't want her sister to live the remainder of her life and pain.

She pulled out her dagger checking to make sure it was sharp. She then adeptly threw it without looking and it flew away from her at blazing speed and made it to framed picture on the wall and impaled the subject's head. It was follow by 2 more smaller daggers from Arin's boots in the exact same spot. This again was without Arin looking at it directly.

"You have 'til morning Bo. Then I'm coming to dispatch you." Arin proclaimed in a hiss filled with hate.

* * *

><p>Comment, Fav, Follow please. Did I say comment?<p> 


	5. Deal Or No Deal

Bo was in her room on the bed sobbing in Kenzi's arms.

Bo told Kenzi everything and Kenzi was able to determine that more or less what Tamsin told her was correct.

It hurt Kenzi to know that Tamsin was a victim for once and she worked really hard all her lives to not become one.

She also felt for Bo too. Bo had made up her mind that she would go with Lauren first, then after Lauren move on to Dyson.

As morbid as that sounded, it was what Dyson was hoping for while still giving Lauren that chance too. Bo needed people close to her and between those 2 it was more than a challenge to occupy her. But 3?

Things changed quickly after she left, Kenzi deduced. Bo needed to confide in someone without being held back by the relationship status and that someone was not surprisingly, Tamsin. Tamsin had earned Bo's trust much like Kenzi, but there was a twist.

Tamsin, Kenzi noted, not only became close like a sister but she quickly became more than that. Bo never fed from Kenzi not counting the time she asked her to heal Hale but Tamsin was quickly becoming her regular. Tamsin also slept with Bo consistently which made their bond even stronger because at the end of the day, Tamsin was who she bedded with even though she would roll in the sheets with Dyson, Lauren and others every so often. Bo never bedded consistently with ANY feeds but only with Dyson and Lauren. Oddly enough, Tamsin and Bo bedded many times without feeding which meant that Bo was connecting to Tamsin and it had nothing to do with feeding.

All this put Tamsin in the same category as Dyson, Lauren and even surpassed Reiner Kenzi surmised.

Bo, her sister, was a wreck. Kenzi still saw Lauren's stuff dotting the room. She had moved in sort of and she saw Bo pull out Tamsin's night wear from the night stand and clenched it close to her chest the whole time.

Bo finally found sleep clutching onto Tamsin's sleep wear and in Kenzi's arms. Bo had made arrangements so that Dyson or Lauren didn't show up that night.

"This is really effed up Bo," Kenzi murmured to a now sleeping teary eyed Bo as she herself drifted to sleep as well.

Kenzi found herself waking up every now and then to Bo just mumbling, "Do I love you, more than you know." Oddly enough, Tamsin was in love with Bo and made that very clear to her, so to say that meant WHAT exactly? Bo also didn't say the other part to it, 'But not like that' any more. But even if she did, it was contradictory. There was a deeper meaning which Bo wasn't verbalizing or she was just plain confused.

Kenzi woke up early in the AM to Bo deep in thought sitting at the edge of the bed.

"She HATES me Kenzi and maybe it's well deserved," Bo confessed loudly as calmly as she could.

"Oh, that's not true. She's just hurting and that is her way to cope," Kenzi comforted rubbing her eyes then stretching.

"I read her aura Kenz. Tamsin's aura use to glow so beautifully around me, even when we disagreed. Now, it's muted. Like a light switch, she just turned me off," Bo asserted factually.

Arin was right outside her door hidden in the shadows. She wanted Bo to be awake to see the end of her life but was there long enough to hear her mumble and cry out for her sister in her sleep. She also needed Kenzi to leave since Arin and Tamsin had nothing against her.

No wonder Tamsin was in that much pain Arin thought. Bo may have agreed to move on without Tamsin, but Bo's heart refused to let her go. WHY? Bo could always find another to fill that void. She was a succubus after all.

"Give her some time Bo. I am your sister and I am here for you. As for Tamsin, I know her too. You need to give her room to breathe. She is a person, just like you and has wants and needs," Kenzi bit her bottom lip not knowing what to say but continued, keeling behind her Bo and giving her a back rub.

Kenzi then asked, "Bo, do you want to be with Tamsin?"

Bo just thought that was a rather obvious question and just replied, "Of course, she's a good friend and she's family."

Kenzi knew she had to be a little more blunt, "No Bo. I mean do YOU want Tamsin?"

Bo thought about this was a little defensive but the back rub helped, "Yea Kenz, I do."

Arin drew her dagger and made ready to throw it. If that succubus said one thing wrong about her sister, she'd kill Bo regardless if Kenzi was there or not.

Kenzi then continued cautiously, "Would you feel jealous, if she was back, but went out with Dyson again?"

Bo hesitated but confessed in defeat softly hissing, "Yea."

Kenzi then logically asked, "Do you want Tamsin all to yourself?"

Bo put her hands up defensively, "It's not that easy….."

Kenzi interrupted, "Just ANSWER it Bo. Yes or No."

"YES!" Bo roared and paced frantically throwing her hands up in the air.

Kenzi knew to back off and just listen.

Arin kept on eye on the Succubus as her wits end.

"Yes I want Tamsin to myself but I can't have her! My love comes with a curse darnit! The LAST person I want to screw over is Tamsin!" Bo stated angrily.

"Dyson! I LOVED HIM. Then the Norn took his love and by the time I got it back, I had MOVED ON. Lauren! She cheated on me with Nadia and she then broke my freaking heart telling me that I'm the worst girlfriend ever and that I was NEVER really there for her! I LOVED HER TOO. Reiner! He fought for US. He fought for our relationship, but I might as well have KILLED HIM MYSELF when I took out the Una Mens!" Bo spat out in disappointment anger, and exasperation.

"So here I freakin' am!" Bo yelled to the whole world raising her hands to the sky. "Lauren is back and I can have a second chance with her. To be there for her and I want that. But noooooooo I can't stop there 'cus I'm fracked up in the head! Lauren is human and will have a human life span. Dyson will succeed her and do I want it? YES! I love them BOTH."

Arin was about to throw. That messed up slut of a succubus had no right to steal a Valkyrie's heart much less her sister's. She wanted everyone and everything. How selfish of her. She was toying with people's emotions and that incensed her. Tamsin was NOT a THING, but a PERSON.

"Tamsin. SHIT! She snuck up on me Kenz! I love EVERYTHING about her. I mean EVERYTHING! The way she supports me. Her, humor, honesty, her wit, and her bad ass-ness. She is my equal and we're not even talking about feeding or sex! Sure she did crappy stuff before, but she never faltered around me. And she tried to turn me into the wanderer, but she was coerced and even then she didn't go through it. She waited for me Kenz. SHE WAITED while every single other person MOVED IN on me or at least tried to. She's PATIENT. She took a bullet for me and wanted me to end her life so that she would die with honor. She's isn't self-serving after all. She took care of me although she is an instrument of death. She GENTLE and KIND. She has my back, 100 percent and as such, she protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. I…. I…"

Bo abruptly turned away from Kenzi toward where Arin was hiding and for a moment she thought Bo saw her and was talking directly to her. Bo's voice then transitioned from being at her wits end to one of sorrow. Arin knew that expression for she herself experienced it when Tamsin was cast out of the sisterhood because of the deal she made with Trick.

Bo hesitantly moved forward shielding her shameful actions, her regret, and her fear away from Kenzi and just stammered out, "I don't know …. If .. if what I just did to her, if she will preserve. Tamsin is strong, but I fear I killed her heart and…. And… vanquished her beautiful soul. Tamsin didn't know that love is like a flame. Good to keep you warm… but don't get too close, 'cus it burns like a mother effer."

"Bo Bear," Kenzi asked hugging her friend from behind, "Sounds like you found Ms. Right and not Ms. Right now."

"Yea," Bo said looking to the ground in shame, "I …. I.. got gun shy Kenz. Everything was going great until Tamsin called me her girlfriend…. Then… then… I freaked out and got … got… sc… SCARED! OK!"

Bo yanked herself free from the hug and approached her bed room door.

Arin pulled herself further into the shadows.

Bo roared, "I screw up ALL the relationships I am in and just when I thought I could be OK with Lauren and Dyson, BOOM! Tamsin pops up out of nowhere. NO ONE IS PERFECT! No one! So I settled for 2. Dyson and Laruen. You put the 2 of them together, that was pretty darn close. But SHIT! Tamsin. Oh my god. Things were great without the sex, but every time I fed from her, I literally forgot about EVERYONE. And when we made love, it was … was heaven….. I didn't know a good thing until it was gone Kenz. I'm a succubus, and Tamsin saw me as perfect, but no. It was the reverse."

Bo just sank into the bed next to Kenzi and just felt deflated.

"I hate to do this to you Bo," Kenzi meekly added, "But due to Tamsin being partially bonded to you, the more you miss and yearn for her, the more pain she will be in the farther away she is from you."

"WHAT," Bo asked seriously snapping her gaze to the small Russian.

"Tamsin revealed her heart to you and told you that she loved you. That is when the bond partially formed. It would have been fully formed if you proclaimed you loved her to back," Kenzi replied.

Bo then asked, "What the heck? What is the purpose of this bond?"

"I looked it up, and the Valkyrie bond is meant to summon them when you need them the most. It also helps them predict your feelings and needs better. They become your strength where you are weak. It is meant to keep a pair of lovers together through thick and thin. However, if they bond to you even partially, they will feel your needs even though you didn't return their love. The bond will then punish them for not fulfilling those needs. This is part of the curse all Valkyries avoid, but Tamsin did it for you because…. Because….. it was worth it," Kenzi summarized trying to soften the blow.

"CRAP, so this whole time Tamsin was putting up a brave face but I was HURTING her this whole time?!" Bo shot up frustrated. "How do I get this to stop?!"

"Well either you tell Tamsin that you are madly in love with her and you two live happily ever after or you have to stop WANTING her," Kenzi just laid it down plain as day.

"LOVE from a succubus is already bad idea but even worse coming from me, Bo the Unaligned 'home wrecker' succubus. I just ruin things all the time and right now after all the CRAP I put Tamsin through with our freaking talk and now this bonding stuff," Bo looked away and began to weep profusely, as Kenzi put her arms around her.

"SAY it… Kenz.." Bo whimpered, "I'm a fucking horrid m… m….monsterrrrr!"

Bo kept repeating the word 'monster' over and over and Arin was actually moved by Bo's confession. Bo did love Tamsin too, but maybe it was just the wrong timing. Bo just needed more time to sort her life out too. Tamsin had life times to find out what she wanted, but Bo was still a very young Fae. Arin made the erroneous assumption that Bo knew what she wanted in a relationship, but in reality, succubi and incubi don't form those since they are purely lust driven. But oddly enough, Bo's description of love was about right and she DID know what love was after all. Tamsin, Arin deduced, did manage to capture the heart of a succubus which is unheard of but what to do now?

KILL Bo? No. Bo was ok for being a messed up succubus.

Let her live to keep torturing her sister indirectly via the bond? No. There had to be a way to keep Bo from yearning for her sister like that.

It looked like Bo was going to be there a while, so Arin sheathed her dagger and tip toed like a ninja down stairs. She silently crept into the kitchen then searched for some beer in the fridge and she found several bottles of Dark Belch, Tamsin's favorite. There she sat for at the bar for a time quietly formulating what to do with beer in hand.

Bo was still trying to compose herself and Kenzi got up to get her a glass of water when they both heard the front door open and close.

Kenzi and Bo looked at each other trying to figure out who it was when a familiar voice just stated loudly, "I'm raiding the fridge for beer! Don't even THINK about trying to kill me with your puny underdeveloped fighting skills."

"Tamsin?" Kenzi and Bo stated looking at each other in shock.

Kenzi jumped into action, "You get more presentable, and I'll see what Tammers is up to ok?"

Bo just nodded and scampered off into the bathroom to clean up.

Kenzi made her way down steps and skipped behind the bar to the fridge to pull out another beer and opened it. She took a sip assessing the Valkyrie in front of her. It looked like Tamsin except this Valkyrie was composed. The Tamsin she knew was a mess.

"Arin-nator?" Kenzi looked questioningly at the Valkyrie.

Arin just nodded back taking a drink but got to business, "Tamsin is in a deep sleep since Bo caused her so much pain that she wanted me to end her life after you both left Valhalla. I WAS here to kill Bo so that Tamsin's torture would stop."

"Emmmmm and now?" Kenzi asked warily looking for weapons in the kitchen drawers she slowly opened.

"Relax feeble human. If I wanted you dead I would have killed you both hours ago when Bo was balling her eyes out in her room," Arin clicked.

"Soooooo you heard it all huh?" Kenzi asked trying to find out what she knew.

"Yep," Arin took a drink, "Bo is just a messed up succubus that can't take perfection. No surprise there. You can't top the love of a Valkyrie, but as much as I'd like to chat, I need to wean Bo off of Tamsin so she doesn't live in constant pain. Tamsin is in no way ready or will she ever slink back to Bo because of the humiliation she endured. She needs lots of time but I don't want her to be in constant unbearable pain due to that slut succubus fawning after her every minute. SO. Pretend I am Tamsin and I will be Bo's friend even though she dumped then tortured my sister via the bond and is still doing so. I am not coming back to the gang, but I will hang out here with Bo every couple of weeks or so and stay the night. That way Bo will not feel a total loss for Tamsin."

"So you'll just start making yourself more sparse, extending your time away from us in hopes that one day Bo will be able to let you… emm Tamsin go totally?" Kenzi completed.

"Yup. And don't mess up or I'll kill you and Bo. And whatever you do, keep the weak human doctor and Bo together. The way to get over someone is to be under someone. At the very least make sure she is steady with someone else. In the meantime, I'll make sure that Bo and Lauren stay together as well. Do you accept my generous offer where you both get to live and not endure the wrath of a Valkyrie unleashed upon you both?" Arin sang out.

Kenzi just clenched her fists together in front of her and softly yelled pretending to be incensed looking up to the ceiling, "Khannnnnnnnn!"

"You watch waaaay to much Star Trek, Ricardo Montoban. Do you AGREE?" Arin pushed Kenzi for an answer.

"Yes, but I really hope Tammers is ok with this. She still loves my Bo-bin-ator," Kenzi thought out loud.

"Well, jeeeee. She fucked that up a couple days back and now we really don't have a choice do we?" Arin scrunched her face to the sounds of Bo descending the stairs.

"Places everyone," Kenzi mumbled out drinking her beer leaning nonchalantly against the table.

Bo took a long time to get prepared since she was just in her robe and her eyes were blood shot from crying. She just pulled on her leather pants and blue tank. Even put some eye drops in her eyes to reduce the redness.

She could hear Kenzi and Tamsin having a very low key conversation and that was good. At least Tamsin didn't fly off the handle and come there to kill her or Kenzi or both.

She pulled on her boots and made her way down stairs. She just hoped to god Tamsin would let her back in.

Bo also hoped that the pain she caused her didn't force her to come back. She already had a life time worth of shame right now to deal with.

Bo just approached Tamsin as confidently as she could who just calmly sat and drank a beer and smirked ever so slightly at Bo.

Kenzi was in the fridge and pulled out a beer for Bo and set it right next to Arin posing as Tamsin.

"Hey Tamsin," Bo smiled.

"What's up succubus?" Arin lazily replied.

"I heard from Kenzi that I am hurting you the more I miss you. I really sorry and it feels that is all I do these past couple of days," Bo confessed taking a drink looking at Kenzi who just held a smile but made note holding up a single index finger.

"So you 2, BE NICE. I gotta get some of my items I forgot from my room," Kenzi stated putting down the beer and skipping away to the stairs.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them as the sounds of Kenzi rummaging upstairs was the only sound that filled the room.

Arin just asked, "Bo, you're hurting me BUT I can take it. I know what we agreed to in Valhalla Bo but WHY do you still miss me? You have Lauren…. And Dyson.. and whoever else you want?"

Bo just looked at her hands embarrassed to admit it, "I miss you Tamsin and I feel horrible for making your decision to break from the family on our status alone."

"Bo, be honest with me please. I think I have earned that," Arin droned out. "You are heartbroken because even if I do return to the happy sun shine gang, I will never return to you."

Bo just looked over to Tamsin who didn't hold any punches back and admitted, "Yes."

Arin just pushed forward, "So you want Lauren, Dyson and me to be in your bazaar love square which could become a polygon if Reiner was still around?"

Bo just immediately interjected, "No, it's not like that." However, Bo was stuck.

"Then please tell me what it is like. Enlighten me on something my plethora of lives hasn't…. Crap. Go ahead Bo, that wasn't that nice of me. It was a little much," Arin mentioned keeping her snarkiness in check.

Bo looked away and finally locked back onto Tamsin and just confided, "Yes I want everyone you just mentioned. I love all of you, but I can't have it all. I … I guess I get everything I want but getting everything I want is…. Is unhealthy."

"Well," Arin noted, "It is only unhealthy if everyone you mentioned was ok with polygamy. Even then, you will probably have a favorite. I know some states that are Pro-Harem which we can ALL move to," Arin stated with an evil smirk and a click. She hated all this serious talk after all and she didn't want to bring Bo to tears again which of course would hurt Tamsin through the bond.

Bo just chuckled at that comment. How she loved Tamsin's wit. "Look, I don't want to keep hurting you and you came here to ask for something. What is it? I will do what it takes to make us right again."

"I … I need to move on and be with my kind Bo. I so miss them too and now that I am no longer on a black list, it's something I want to do for myself. This would have happened with or without you," Arin stated flatly.

"OK," Bo knew that the other shoe was going to drop.

Arin then chided, "I want to live the life of a Valkyrie once more and that means that I will be traveling a lot. This would have happened sooner or later so don't think that you are the center of the universe ok?"

Bo laughed. How she missed her humor.

"So," Arin exclaimed snaking her arm around Bo which actually made her gag a little since she was not into this emotional, touchy feely stuff. She did need to do this however, to help Bo accept her proposal.

"I will stay the night every couple of months so you and I can just catch up. Just no succ-sex, no feeding and none of this relationship drama. Let's pretend it never happened. I don't have time for the gang OK? As for your partner or partners, I won't get in the way," Arin rattled off.

Bo loved being held in Tamsin's warm embrace and for once she saw Tamsin's aura change to something more caring and sincere. It wasn't like before, but it was a start. Bo however never just accepted anything at status quo.

"Make it EVERY month Tammy. PLEASE," Bo asked in earnest with her puppy dog eyes.

Arin growled slightly, "You're pushing it succubus."

Bo just put her arms around Tamsin and hugged her, "But I like undoing, I mean, pushing your buttons."

"Booooooooo….. PLEASE be more than your species or I'm gone," Arin growled really uncomfortable in the hug. Images of how to nudge her off forcefully came to mind but resisted.

Bo just held her ground holding onto a harbinger of death.

"Ugggggg FINE! Once a month, but you'd better be stocked up on Vodka and Beer here," Arin exhaled exasperated. "AND IF you so much as look down my top or your eyes turn blue for me, I'll have to kick your ass. TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT."

Bo thought that was really nice of Tamsin to not break away from her abruptly like that after all she subjected her Valkyrie to but was more than happy to accept.

Bo was all smiles and perked up meeting her eye to eye, "Yes, I accept."

Without a word Bo yanked a very uncomfortable Valkyrie along to the couch and plopped her down on one side and Bo sat right next to her like a giddy school girl.

'Oh crap, she's either gonna feed, in which case I need to kick her ass or she will spout forth TONS of words. I HATE words,' Arin brooded. In either case, she was in trouble.

Bo just spat out everything that was her mind about Hera, Zeus, the ancients even glossing over Lauren a little. Now that Tamsin was ok with being her friend, it actually made her talk more since there was no fear of hurting her feelings. Bo felt free.

Arin just sat there just listening and that is apparently what Bo needed. Someone to just acknowledge her.

Kenzi came down and joined in a little before she went out for food for everyone. She winked to Arin right before she left which meant Kenzi would probably take her time.

Arin slouched back into the couch thinking about how to get Bo to stop talking so she could go to her room or leave but Bo just kept going.

It came to a point where Bo started to get tried and before she knew it, Bo was resting her head under Arin's chin on her chest.

Silence never seemed so blissful when Bo just mumbled something and stopped. Arin just thought to herself, 'god this is hell. How does Tamsin put up with Bo and this thing called conversations?'

It took 30 seconds of silence for Arin to know something was wrong. She finally propped her head up and looked on at the succubus. She was sound asleep.

"OK," Arin murmured to herself, "Time to go."

Arin slowly started to scoot Bo off of her when Bo all of a sudden mumbled something and hugged her even tighter.

Arin tried again, and even with Bo somewhat asleep still held on tight.

Arin got a little impatient and was about to try again, but Bo mumbled, "Tamsin, I love you. More than you know. Stayyyyyyyyyyyyy."

"Uggggg," Arin just gave up and just lay there limp in defeat.

'Arin, Hey. Where you are you?' Tamsin's voice popped in her head via the link.

'Uggg on a mission. I HATE waiting,' Arin responded attempting to be truthful but general. In no way could Tamsin know what she was doing on her behalf.

'OK, but get your ass back here. We got lots of catching up to do. I feel GREAT all of a sudden. Bye bye succu-loser and HELLO to Mr. Daniels. JACK DANNIELS,' Tamsin communicated happily.

'You bet, see you soon. Go pamper yourself a little sister,' Arin smirked.

'Already am. In the Sauna now to get the succubus scent out of my pores. Love it. Join me soon. K?'

'Yep,' Arin communicated with a click over the link.

Doing nothing was boring, but what choice did she have? At least her sister Tamsin was back to her old self.

Arin found that she did doze off and barely registered the door opening. It was probably Kenzi with food but what took her off guard was that she was now spooning with Bo in front of her.

She opened her eyes ever so slightly to see who it was and was prepared to reach for her dagger on her back. A Valkyrie could never be too careful.

LAUREN.

* * *

><p>AN: Fav and follow! Comments much appreciated!


	6. Yearning For Who?

A/N: This chap gets a little 'racy' but written tamely to try to stick to the rating. Sooooooo ummmm you need more imagination (like on the show) and read between the lines if you want anything above that. LOL. Just wanted to warn you all.

* * *

><p>The door closed and Lauren strode it holding a bag of doughnuts and 2 coffees, but exuberantly proclaimed loudly since she assumed Bo was upstairs.<p>

"Hey Bo! I got your favorite Cristie Dream Doughnuts and coffee extra strong double whip, double sugar half caf!"

Lauren was looking towards to the stairs to Bo's room and barely noticed the snuggling couple in the couch in front of her.

Arin froze but kept calm. A part of her knew that this had to be Lauren from Tamsin's description of her and as such, she wanted to keep Bo in her arms or say something that would get Lauren riled up. Most of all however, she wanted to punish Lauren and even Bo for breaking her sister's heart. No one messes with a Valkyrie. No one.

Arin also remembered what her purpose was, to not hurt or kill Bo but guide her to Lauren or anybody else so that she yearned for Tamsin less. It meant that she had to be neutral and maybe even nice and nice was never in a Valkyrie's make up.

Arin still found that Bo was soundly sleeping in her arms and that gave her a slight high. Bo must have felt safe with her or more specifically in Tamsin's arms. Arin also noticed that one of her hands was under Bo's shirt and resting high on her tummy which happened quite accidentally.

'So this is what Tamsin was talking about. This succubus feels exquisite and Valkyries are normally immune to such wiles,' Arin thought at the last moment. The question kept coming since she had to wonder if Bo was that powerful or was she just blessed and didn't know it.

Lauren stopped dead in her tracks as her gaze dropped to the occupants on couch. It was Bo and Tamsin, spooning together in deep sleep. They were still fully clothed but the position they were in suggested that Bo not only found Tamsin, but Tamsin was still close to Bo and vise versa. Bo may have told Tamsin off, but her actions from this alone showed otherwise. Tamsin was still a huge threat to her.

Lauren was upset and a little angry that Tamsin still had her talons on Bo and it looked like one of Tamsin's hands was 'palming the basketball' from underneath Bo's loose tank.

She took a deep breath and set the items down on the coffee table rather than act on her anger and pour hot scalding coffee on Tamsin which was her first impulse.

As an off handed comment Lauren just mentioned in defeat, "Annnnnnd we're back."

'Deep breaths. Just take deep breaths,' Lauren kept telling herself taking a seat on the coffee table.

Bo loved being in Lauren's arms registering her voice with a slight smirk being gently lulled out of her nap.

'WAIT,' Bo thought to herself. The last thing she remembered was talking and resting her head on Tamsin. She could even still smell her even now. 'Wait, so WHO is holding me now?' Bo thought in a rush and who's embrace am I in?

Bo batted her eyes open to see Lauren sitting on the coffee table in front of her with a tight smile stretched on her face.

'Oh Crap. I fell asleep in Tamsin's arms. Now we're SPOONING. And Tamsin's hand is right against my bra!' Bo shot up but was having a problem doing so since Tamsin was embracing her tightly.

Arin just wanted a little justice for her sister and held Bo in a tight embrace for a couple of seconds with Bo trying to get free. She even 'accidentally' hooked onto Bo's clasp between her cups and to her surprise, the clasp gave way under the stress it was put on.

Arin finally let Bo go and slowly sat up with faux sleepiness and stretched innocently. She knew full well that she was going to enjoy this moment since Bo would have to explain herself to Lauren which included her disheveled state of undress.

"Lauren. Hey," Bo popped up red faced with an embarrassed look.

"Hey Bo. I see you found Tamsin," Lauren just held to her cheery voice and didn't want to scold Bo. She wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt observing Bo straightening her clothing out.

Her mood however was tested when she observed that Bo got even redder in the face surreptitiously snaking her hands under her own shirt to buckle her bra back up all the while leaning forward to seductively take her into a kiss.

Bo knew she had to keep things under control when she felt her twins break free. It was probably an accident coaxing Lauren in for a kiss. It would give her just enough time to make herself more presentable. Tamsin was still sprawled out behind her on the couch showing no signs of getting jealous which was odd.

Bo and Lauren got more into the kiss and Lauren pulled Bo into her.

Bo wanted to distract Lauren and show her that she belonged to her with her tongue moving past Lauren's lips.

Lauren wanted to show Tamsin that Bo was all hers still. That and make sure that Bo knew why she went with her. After all, Tamsin was just a cold hearted Valkyrie warrior who just so happened to get into Bo's drawers. Bo was a succubus, so she was nothing more than a feed. Tamsin was in the same category as Dyson but much less so.

Lauren rated Tamsin as a drive by feed only, where Bo needed to heal without any emotional attachment what so ever. Tamsin just took it the wrong way. BIG mistake Lauren thought allowing Bo's tongue access and in turn allowed her tongue to dance with and advance forward.

'YUCK,' Arin thought to herself and knew the game they were both playing but she knew she could still score for team Tamsin.

An evil thought came to mind and she tried to resist it but finally gave in with one of her hands sliding underneath the hem of Bo's tank in the front. There was still enough space between the 2 kissing parties to pull it off.

Arin ghosted her hand up Bo's tummy and back up to her clasp again and when her hand made it there, she latched onto it tapping it gently with her index finger ever so lightly as a dare to make Bo aware that she had her too. Bo would be sorry she crossed a Valkyrie. Tamsin specifically. Granted she'd play nice and not kill or physically torture anyone, but she could torture the succubus side of her and even maybe get back at the doctor indirectly.

Bo's eyes shot wide open mid-kiss when she barely felt Tamsin's hand go underneath her top and to her clasp. This was no accident after all and she knew that if she released any of her hands from Lauren, Lauren would know. But what to do was a huge question.

She could no longer think with Lauren's hands roaming all over her back pulling her in tightly. Couple that and the sheer fact that Tamsin was being cruel but it was strangely arousing as well.

Bo felt guilty too. She wanted MORE. She wanted both. She wanted Tamsin. Images of a threesome danced in her head but she knew better. She knew the deal she struck with Tamsin and as such turned her torso a little to get Tamsin's hand off of her clasp.

The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Tamsin via the bond.

Arin was quick to react and set Bo's assets free from their restraints trailing her fingers just underneath them but never touching. She knew she got Bo right where she wanted her when instead of Bo squirming away from Arin's talented touches, Bo was trying in to get Arin to touch her where her body ached all unbeknownst to Lauren.

All good things had to come to an end with Arin taking out a small blade and stealthily cut through Bo's exposed shoulder straps and when Lauren adjusted her hands to dip into the back side of Bo's leather pants, Arin fed Bo's bra out below her tank and off her person.

Bo mewed out in ecstasy in the kiss and pulled Chi from Lauren out of reflex.

Lauren loved that Bo was so into her and just wanted more. Who cared about Tamsin? Bo loved HER and her only. Tamsin was just a sorry ass feed and third wheel.

Arin smirked at her handy work and knew Bo was really calling out for her. Tamsin was probably ok since Bo felt that she was right there and had no idea about the bait and switch move but just in case she exclaimed balling up Bo's bra in her right hand, "Puh-LEASE. Get a room sluts! ANY HOW I am outie. NOW Bo. Since you two are just the perfect star crossed couple, DON'T let your blue eyes glow for me….. OR ELSE."

Bo felt a dull ache in her heart. Tamsin was there for her but wasn't at the same time. She knew what Tamsin meant. She had to keep her heart on the straight and narrow for Lauren. Love never hurt her so much.

Arin just got up and dusted herself off ignoring the two. She was about to go to her room when she observed that Lauren had 2 cups of coffee on the table and she was in the process of drinking hers since she left lipstick reside on the lid.

In addition, Lauren's hand bag was open slightly also on the table and had a pill bottle with a handwritten label on it that read, 'Span. Fly'.

Arin analyzed this quickly and it was probably for Lauren to help her keep up with Bo and maybe she also had a chi booster in there too so that Bo didn't suck her dry.

Before she knew what she wanted to do, she found that she palmed the pill bottle, opened it and took out 3 pills silently. One was, for a human, more than enough, 2 would give her the appetite of a starved succubus, and 3 would make Lauren a crazed love machine which couldn't be satisfied.

Arin quickly slipped all 3 pills into Lauren's coffee, at the same time as Lauren got up and pushed Bo into the couch to occupy the entire length.

Lauren fully intended to show Tamsin up that she was a better lover and had Bo's heart taking the more dominant position on top. She may not be a warrior, but as they say, all is fair in love and war and Lauren was intent on winning Bo in the WAR of LOVE.

Arin sashayed to the stairs of Tamsin's room after sneaking the bottle back in the bag and swung Bo's bra lazily over her shoulder like a trophy and at the very last moment looked over her shoulder back at the couple. Lauren was voraciously kissing and nipping at Bo neck, while a blue eyed Bo looked on at Arin in yearning.

Bo knew she was paying for her callus action in handling Tamsin's heart. But how much and to what lengths?

Only time would tell.

Arin got to her sister's room draped Bo's bra at the top of the stair railing and fell prostrate into the small bed.

The sound of Bo's and Lauren's love making filled the room and a part of her just wanted to leave the crack shack but another wanted to stay to witness her handy work.

She thought it would never end, but things started to calm down and it looked like Bo and Lauren were just talking softly to one another then scampering up to Bo's room.

Finally, peace and quiet Arin thought.

'Hey sis, In a holding pattern again. What you up to?' Arin thought out to Tamsin.

'Doing a heavy bag workout. Kicking and punching the crap out of it. Feels good. Freya has been very accommodating. Oh yea, thanks for setting me up in one of the deluxe hotel suites. It kicks ass.'

'Do you still feel pain from the bond?' Arin asked curiously.

'No, but it returns a little. Nuttin' that a hard workout can't take care of.'

'Let me know if you are in pain from the bond and I'll see if Freya has better stuff.' Arin offered.

'Doubt she has anything to cure what I got but sure sis. Hey, so when you commin up?'

'Soon. Gimme and hour,' Arin stated glancing at her watch.

'Ok. While I got the hero suite, let's rack up some movie charges today, K?'

'You bet.' Arin thought back with a click.

"Shizzle, I have to get this succubus stench off me before I see Tamsin," Arin grunted sniffing her top.

"Aw rats. I need a shower AND a change of clothes," Arin huffed out hopping out of bed and opening dresser draws.

Arin found a couple of drawers with Tamsin's clothes in it. There wasn't much to choose from since Tamsin lived out of a suite case but it was enough.

She gathered her clothes, stripped and put on a robe and made her way to the one and only operating bathroom.

Once there, she just ran the water to drown out the spate of giggling emanating from Bo's room. That fracking doctor was smooth when she tried to be. It did seem a little unnatural even from a distance. It was almost as if Lauren was forcing herself to be funny.

Arin stepped into the hot shower and relaxed as the smell of Bo washed away. She was rinsing herself off when she heard a high pitched squeal from Bo but they returned to their standard banter.

Bo strode quickly into the bathroom and went to the towel rank and just announced to Tamsin, "Sorry Tammy. Coffee spill in my bed. I'll get you another towel in a sec. All right?"

Arin just scrunched her face in annoyance that the meditative shower she was enjoying was now abruptly brought to an end.

Bo didn't mean to, but when Tamsin didn't respond she looked over to the shower to see if everything was ok. The shower curtain was closed for the most part but there was a small slit which Bo found herself staring at like a moth to a flame.

She was drawn to the opening and just saw Tamsin there just rinsing off without a care in the world.

God she was beautiful. The tall Valkyrie was toned all over and her curves were perfection. She was strong and confident. Bo reflexively licked her lips and her eyes went bright blue.

Bo shook her head and just left abruptly slapping herself silly for spying on Tamsin like that. Why did she want something that was now off limits?

She scolded herself and just made it to the linen closet in the hall when she was jerked and spun around. There was Lauren in her birthday suit with almost a rabid expression on her face as she anxiously brought Bo into a kiss.

"Lau…" Bo muffled out trying to tell her to wait while she got Tamsin a towel but it was no use as she was literally relieved of all her clothing and thrown into bed in a flash.

Arin just stood in the shower trying to tune out everything, but couldn't as the sound of manic love making filled the whole house. A grin a satisfaction came across her face. Lauren was at least able to drink some of her coffee. Either that or Bo spilled her own only.

'Mission accomplished,' Arin thought to herself but cursed when she found no towels were out for her.

No matter, she made due and found the linen closet door open in the hall and got her own towel but had to snicker when she saw the trail of Bo's clothing leading to her room.

Arin toweled off right there and put on her 'new' clothing saying to herself in her best Vietnamese accent, "Lauren soooo horny. She love you looooong time."

She just chuckled at this and left the crack shack confidently. Lauren should keep Bo occupied and not have Bo yearning after her sister.

Mid way to the nearest portal, she became aware that 4 heavy set men were approaching her in broad day light looking for trouble.

Arin smirked slightly as the front man addressed her, "Hey pretty lady. Wanna take a spin in my souped up 4 by 4? Maybe show you my back seat?"

The others laughed at the abrasively crude joke and Arin just thought to herself, 'Wait, didn't Tamsin tell me about this?'

Arin quickly shot back, "So this parking lot must have neon signs on it saying it is the gathering area for idiots and morons. I'll say this once. BACK OFF NOW and I'll spare your lives."

"Ohhhhh sooo scared," the man behind her jeered and the front man then went into her personal space. "Or what?"

"10… 9…. 8…"

"Oh boy … this bimbo knows how to count. BACKWARDS. Impressive," the man on her left chortling.

"7…. 6 ….1!"

Arin slammed through them even though they blocked her in and she turned around to face them since they were all going to pursue her. Dark shadows formed around her eyes and she started to push out doubt as all 4 came to a halt in front of her in fear.

"Are you sure you like girls? You men love to only have sex with and be dominated by other men. REMEMBER? And when you aren't with other men, you can't help but to enjoy getting each other off in public. So? What are you waiting for?" Arin ordered sternly.

Arin knew what Tamsin did last time, but humiliation was so much better. With the amount of doubt she put into them, it would take a week or so for it to wear off.

The 4 men wasted no time getting into it with each other.

Arin was gloating, smirked and briskly strode away with her face turning back to normal.

Once through the portal, she found Tamsin still in gym winding down her work out. Arin just sat on the bench to the side and just greeted her, "Hey sis. What's up?"

Tamsin did a sharp jab, cross, hook, upper cut, elbow and then knee and huffed out, "Getting back in shape. Freya wants me back on missions for her in a week."

Arin just smirked and looked at how powerful Tamsin was. Even though a Valkyrie never needed to stay in shape, more endurance and practice only helped. She approached the rear of the punching bag and held it for Tamsin.

"So how does it feel to be back?" Arin asked curiously.

"Fracking AWESOME. I feel UNSTOPPABLE," Tamsin grunted out even huffing out a laugh with her laser focus executing a flurry of punches. She was ignoring a small tug at her heart however. Granted she didn't need Freya's elixir or necklace, she could still feel that Bo missed her.

The feeling would fade in and out like radio reception. Sometimes Bo was happy beyond belief and in that case, Tamsin felt a slight head rush like she was being rewarded but most of the time, she felt the hole in Bo's heart.

Tamsin just hoped that Bo would move on and forget about her. She also wished that Bo would find that person to fill that void in her heart and soon. That way she would no longer have to be dealing with Bo's ups and downs. She was barely managing her own feelings, and holding it together as is, but Bo's feelings on top of that too?

"Good. May a join you?" Arin mentioned with a broad smile.

"Of course. Just like old times," Tamsin stated with a click and scrunched her face like it was the dumbest question in the world.

The Valkyrie twin sisters of light and dark were training together once more. They were a team again and sisters to the end.

The time they spent with each other was building up the bond they shared as identical twin sisters. It was in no way equivalent to the bond Tamsin had with Bo, but Bo was out of the picture for now.

The ate and watched movies, ordered room service and even stopped by the bar normally reserved only for the heroes. But again, to Arin, Tamsin was her hero. Brave enough take on hordes of Fae, yet brave enough to know what love was and unafraid to proclaim it from the top of the hills.

"Ohhh that soooo didn't happen in 300 that I remember," Tamsin laughed and threw popcorn at the screen.

Arin snickered too, "It did too! Look at all the violence. I'd say spot on. And the guys? HOT in both real life and in this movie!"

"Well," Tamsin laughed, "after every battle there were important scenes missing during the celebrations and when they left to fight. Yea….. I miss THAT action."

"Ohhhhh," Arin turned red faced and covered her mouth, "THAT action. Like the time you hooked up with people at the party, one after another?"

"Ohhhh yea," Tamsin looked up to remember it all, "1 position per person. You can't knock it till ya try it."

"It's the QUAILTY sis, not the quantity," Arin rebutted, "I got the head of the entire army to lick my boots if I wanted. HEAD being the operative work."

Tamsin laughed boisterously, "Yea but he was only good with SHORT STAFF."

Arin nudged Tamsin and pretended to be shocked, "It's not the size, it how many time you can make it rise!"

"Oh god Arin. You're just a little shy on how to handle big weapons," Tamsin looked up innocently.

"Am not! " Arin rebutted. "I'm just … just …. very selective."

"Yea right. But I can show you some tricks I learned in the field while we were apart," Tamsin offered.

Arin quickly hugged her sister and just chuckled, "I love you sis. Sure."

"Care to binge watch Game of Thrones?" Arin offered with a mischievous smirk.

"I don't know. I always get disappointed in those shows since they aren't a match to reality," Tamsin murmured.

Arin then laughed, "You mean where the good guys win and no good sex scenes?"

"Yea," Tamsin stated with a click.

"OH BOY. THEN… You are in for a treat! WATCH it with me!" Arin insisted grabbing the remote and tapping away at it.

Tamsin scrunched her face and just added, "Didn't you see it already?"

"Yea, but I'll watch it again. And here we go!" Arin tossed the remote aside and pulled out a bag of chips which was resting on the floor.

All it took was a couple episodes and Tamsin was hooked. The 'Red Wedding' sealed the deal.

Midway through one of the episodes, Tamsin grabbed her heart. She was experiencing a dull pain. She was ignoring it the best she could be it got stronger over the past couple of hours.

Arin had a concerned face and paused the show, "Tamsin, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Tamsin grunted out. "It's just that this pain in my heart has been there for an hour and it has been getting stronger. That stupid succubus is probably thinking about me again."

"Quick, take the elixir!" Arin stated sternly.

"No. I don't want to be some wimp, so I'll make do Arin. Just gimme a minute to catch my breath," Tamsin reassured putting her hand on Arin's shoulder.

Tamsin noted that Arin looked really worried and it seemed like she didn't want to leave.

Rather than being fawned over, which Tamsin hated, she changed to a more cheery voice. "Look. It's late. We can work out and then get more episodes tomorrow," Tamsin smiled. She didn't want Arin to worry after all.

Arin knew she was hurting and she was just putting up a brave face and for this, Bo was going to PAY. They had a deal after all.

She knew deals with succubi and incubi were useless since they weren't logical. They were too emotional. Arin hated herself for wasting time on Bo.

Arin said good night and rushed to her room and changed into all black clothing and armed herself to the teeth with knives and even put a small gun in her boot.

She sprinted her way into the crack shack, picking the door and made her way upstairs with extreme stealth.

Sure enough Lauren and Bo were in bed both covered by a thick sheet as Arin peered into the room.

Lauren was in a deep deep sleep judging by her breathing and the trail of drool coming from the corner of her mouth.

It was apparent that she had a really rough time with Bo since her blonde hair was a tangled mess.

Bo on the other hand looked like she was sleeping soundly at first glance but her face showed hints of pleasure and strain. Her sheets were moving rhythmically no doubt caused by her hands hidden under the sheets.

'This was going to be good,' Arin thought to herself taking out a dagger and putting in between her teeth crawling in so that Bo didn't see her if she happened to open her eyes.

She slinked up on the enemy like a professional assassin and got to the edge of the bed on Bo's side.

The succubus in bed whimpered ever so softly with her eyes clapped shut and Arin took her blade out and put it at her throat without touching it.

She loved the high she got having the slut's life in her hands.

Bo was exhausted from all the sex she had with Lauren. She had no idea what got into her. Bo had never seen Lauren so aggressive and crazed. Bo would have sucked her dry too if it wasn't for the sheer will power she had not to.

In the end however, even with almost whole day of wild and crazy succu-sex with someone she loved, she still missed Tamsin.

Images of the Valkyrie in the shower earlier that day kept running through her head.

Tamsin's strong, ripe, nubile, maiden body kept haunting her and turning her on to no end. Try as she might, she knew she had to stop thinking about her and wanted this to be a quick release. However, with the sex she had with Lauren and her sheer exhaustion from the day, she had problems doing so with her hand playing freely on her own person.

She was close to release but even with her extensive succubus skills she couldn't.

Then she felt someone close to her like a sixth sense.

Someone that wasn't Lauren.

Someone dangerous.

Someone VERY VERY DEADLY.

* * *

><p>AN: Cooling my jets on this story for a bit. Need to concentrate on Demon's inside, my other story. BUT follow, fav and comment and the update interval may be shorter.

Still contemplating moving this story to an M rating but ….. I digress.


End file.
